Pokemon World Champions
by phishfood03
Summary: Eleven-year-old Kylie Yu is about to become a Pokemon Trainer in Kalos. Though, instead of getting her dream starter Pokemon she gets stuck with an Eevee. Eevee and Kylie will travel all over Kalos in an attempt to win the Kalos League Tournament! But Kylie has several friends and rivals with the same ambition? Can Kylie win? I'll upload chapters daily.
1. Chapter 1-The Letter

I sat by the mailbox, despite how cold it was. I was wearing my warmest clothes and was wrapped in grandma's blanket. Mom woke up, she went to get some warm tea and watched me wait for the delivery woman. I heard footsteps in the snow and turned around to see my mother holding two mugs with Blair trailing behind her.

"Kylie honey, I made tea for you" she said, "and I brought Blair out here to keep you warm"

I reached out to grab the mug from mom and Blair walked over to me. She cuddled up against me and I felt her soft, warm fur. "Thanks mom" I replied. She smiled and went inside. I've been waiting since six o'clock in the morning. I've memorized the delivery schedule. I've been waiting for this letter ever since I was 6. Then, around the corner, I saw the delivery woman.

"She's here!" I whispered to Blair,

"Flar!" Blair whispered excitedly back, I couldn't understand what she said, but I knew she was excited too.

When the deliver woman came over, I jumped and tackled her down into the snow.

"Hey!" she screamed, "what's wrong with you!"

"Sorry" I replied, "do we have any mail?"

"Yes" she answered, "couldn't you have asked me that _before _you tackled me?"

I grabbed the mail out of her hand and ran inside. Blair ran behind me and I ran into my house and crashed when I entered the house. Frost, Zapta, Aqua, Luna, Sol, Seed, Lacey, and Mom all looked at me.

"So.." Mom asked, "what's in the mail that you've been waiting for all day?"

I searched through the pile of letters and found one with my name on it in perfect script, "this" I answered as I held up the letter.

"well?' Mom asked, 'what are you waiting for, open it"

I broke open the seal of the letter. I pulled out the paper inside and read it.

Dear Ms. Yu

Many young people wanted to start a journey. Only 5 will be chosen. There are four other names you must know. Shauna, Kate, Calem, and Zoë. Why must you know these names? Because they will start their journey with you. Meet me in Sycamore Labs in 3 weeks to receive your starter Pokemon. Sycamore Labs is in Lumiose City. Please be prepared for your journey. There is a long, far road ahead of you. You and your Pokemon will become great friends. I see potential in you. Do not fail me.

Sincerly,

Augustine Sycamore

I squealed with excitement. I hugged the letter and ran outside.

"GUESS WHAT WORLD?" I shouted, "I'M GOING TO BE A POKEMON MASTER, JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE! GYM LEADERS, GET READY, YOU TOO CHAMPION!"

"Hey!" I looked over my shoulder to hear Calem shout back, "will you shut up, I'm trying to eat a peaceful breakfast here"

I blushed with embarrassment, "sorry" I replied, he went back inside.

I gave mom the letter so she could read it. Then I ran to the nearest phone to call Serena, after a couple rings she picked up,

"Hello!" she chimed

"Serena, it's Kylie!" I replied, "guess what?"

"What?" she asked,

"I'm starting a journey in three weeks!" I answered, we both squealed like a spoink.

"Congratulations!" she replied,

"How many badges do you and Franni have?" I asked,

"Five" she answered,

"Wow!" I replied, "well I don't want to keep you from your journey"

"Yep, Ill see you soon, bye!"

"Bye!"

She hung up and I dropped down the phone. Mom looked at me,

"Well, we better start packing" she said

I ran upstairs to my room and threw all of my clothes out of the drawer until I hit the bottom. I've been saving these clothes at the bottom since forever. I put on the sleeveless black shirt with a Pokeball emblem on the right upper corner. Since it was cold outside, I slipped on a black sweater over it. I put on white denim shorts and white socks. I put on my custom made red and white shoes and my feet and rolled down the socks. I put on the black and red hat Wulfric gave me and flipped it backwards. I ran downstairs and shouted, "I'm ready mom!"

My mom looked me up and down and smiled,

"Sweetie" she said, "you start in three weeks, not three days"

"I know mom, but I want to be ready" I answered,

Mom sighed, "Fine, I'll have Talonflame fly you there but while you're there. You'll stay with your father. Don't cause him any trouble"

I nodded and ran outside. Mom sent out Talonflame and shouted, "Talonflame use fly!"

I jumped on the bird and held on tight. I screamed as he flew until we touched the ground.

"Thanks Talonflame" I said,

"Talon!" he said, and then flew back to Vaniville town

I looked at the big city around me. I saw kids, adults, businesswoman, businessmen, and so many others.

I tapped one on the shoulder and asked, "Do you know where I can find the Lumiose Residence?"

He smiled and answered, "Sure, go straight to north avenue and go in the building left of the art museum"

"Thanks!" I started running to dad's house. I followed the man's directions. I went to north avenue and to the building left of the art museum.

"Hello!" The receptionist chimed, "how may I help you?"

"Isaac Yu" I answered, "can I see him?"

The receptionist clicked a button and told my father about how there was a girl in the lobby waiting to see him. I ran up the stairs all the way up to my father's room. I knocked on the door and he let me in. He smiled wide and shouted,

"Kylie!" he shouted, "Congratulations on your journey!"

He hugged me so tight I couldn't breath, "Thanks…..dad"

He let me go and I collapsed on his couch. Then, Absol came out and tackled me even harder than dad. He licked me all over my face,

"Hey Absol!" I exclaimed, "how's it going?"

"For a Nightmare Pokemon, he's actually pretty friendly" dad mumbled

"I have a special gift for you!" he exclaimed,

"What is it?" I asked eagerly,

"A PREMIER BALL!" he exclaimed,

"what a letdown" I mumbled,

I spent the rest of that day with dad. We both had lots of fun. We got ice cream, went to the art museum, I got to see a bunch of cool Pokeballs, and he took me to the stone emporium. After the day ended, I settled down on dad's couch. Absol curled up against me. His fur dug into my ribcage. I closed my eyes, and then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2-Sycamore and Eeeve

**3 WEEKS LATER…**

* * *

I ran along the pathway, with three starter Pokemon. I had a Chespin bouncing behind me, a Froakie jumping from tree to tree, and a Fennekin on my shoulder. Anyone who challenged us lost. Then, someone forced me to chose one of the starters. I couldn't chose, I looked at the grass type, the water type, and the fire type. I reached down and picked up one, but I didn't see which one it was. Then I heard a loud, barking noise, but it didn't bother me, and then whichever Pokemon I was holding scratched me in the face.

I jolted awake. Absol was leaning over me. He pointed his tail at the clock. It read 9:36

"Shoot" I mumbled, "I have to go, now!"

I ran and got dressed really quick. I tied my hair back in a tight ponytail.

"Kylie!" my dad shouted, I whipped my head around, "take this bag, it's already packed, there's a swim suit, pajamas, aaaand-"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!" I shouted, thinking of what he would say next,

"Just take it" he said,

I grabbed the bag from him, "thanks dad"

"Have a safe journey!" he shouted as I ran out the door.

I ran down the streets of Lumiose City, running into people at every turn. I looked for the building with the Pokeball pillars. Then, I found myself face to face with Sycamore labs, I walked up the stairs and into the building. I was about to go into the elevator but I heard a woman ask,

"Excuse me?" she asked, "are you one of the 5 kids?"

"Yah" I answered, "problem?"

"I need to see your letter before you go upstairs"

I fumbled through my bag until I found it, "here you go"

She read the letter over and then took it, "third floor"

I smiled and got in the elevator, I stood inside until it reached the third floor. There I saw everyone listed, Calem, my neighbor, Kate, my lifelong enemy, and then Shauna and Zoe, who I didn't know.

"There you are" Prof. Sycamore said, "now we can start"

"Of course she's late" Kate whispered to Calem, "she's Kylie"

Calem laughed quietly and my face turned bright red.

Sycamore snapped his fingers and the room went dark. A tiny spotlight appeared on him.

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" Sycamore exclaimed, "a world full of creatures that you will learn to befriend, battle with, and live with"

Behind him, a table sprung up with 5 Pokeballs on it,

"Behind me are five Pokemon, one of which, will be your first Pokemon, and lifelong friend" Sycamore gestured to the table,

Each Pokemon came out of his Pokeball. I saw the three starters, I also saw two mystery Pokeballs.

"Calem was here first so he will get first choice"

"Dad always told me to chose the strongest" Calem said, "so I will pick Froakie" he snatched up the tiny blue frog.

"Very well then" Sycamore said, "Zoe, you get second choice"

And it went like that. Zoe reached her hand out to touch the fire fox. She chose a Fennekin and named it Ginja. Shauna chose a Chespin and named it Chester. Then it was just Kate and I left. Kate got to pick before me. She went for the one on the right,

"Are you sure" Sycamore asked, she nodded, "very well then, open it!"

Kate clicked her newly polished nail on the Pokeball and out came a Buneary.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, "I actually got one! I never thought I'd get one of my own!"

As Kate squealed on, I grabbed the left Pokeball and sent it out. A tiny, fluffy Eevee came out and landed in the ground. Sycamore's lips curved up into a tiny smile.

"What!" I exclaimed, "That's weak!"

"Someone's about to get angry" Kate whispered to Calem, who laughed again

"Can't you give we a Riolu or something stronger at least?" I asked,

Eevee, who was then offended, jumped up and scratched my face. I screamed and ran around the room before Calem's Froakie shot a stream of bubbles at my face. Everyone laughed at me and I was so embarrassed.

"Nice job Froakie" Calem said,

Sycamore held out five Pokedexes. He handed one one each of us,

"This is a Pokedex" Sycamore boomed, "I would like for you to complete it, but that is optional"

"I'm definitely going to complete it" Zoe and Calem said together,

"Any Questions?" Sycamore asked, no one responded, "I will now give you three items, a Holo Caster, a badge case, and 10 Pokeballs"

I reached out to receive them. I shoved the Pokedex and the Pokeballs in my bag and put the Holo Caster on my wrist. He explained what each one of them did and told us about the Santalune City Gym and the Cyllage. I grabbed Eevee and ran, I didn't even wait for Prof. Sycamore to finish talking. I started running towards Cyllage City. I dropped Eevee and she ran stubbornly behind me. And I just kept running…..


	3. Chapter 3-Vulpix and Santalune Forest,

**Hello!**

**I wrote this fanfiction a while ago and it is already fully written**

**Please PM and R/R me**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Eevee, return!" I exclaimed, but Eevee wouldn't budge. It dodged every single attempt to get it back in it's Pokeball.

"Ugh!" I yelled,"why won't you cooperate?"

Eevee just laughed and ran around in circles.

Then something caught my eye. I pulled out my Pokedex and pointed it towards to Pokemon.

"Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokemon, When under attack from a bird Pokemon, it spews a poisonous black powder that causes paralysis on contact" The Pokedex stated,

"This could be my first Pokemon" I whispered to Eevee, will you please cooperate?"

Eevee shook her head, "fine, I'll do it myself, watch me"

I jumped out of the bushes onto the Scatterbug. It was a human tackle attack. I ran back and did a full-force headbutt. The Scatterbug decided to fight back and use string shot. I tried to dodge but got tied up in it. Eevee and Scatterbug laughed out loud,

_Great, _I thought, _Now Pokemon laugh at me too_

Scatterbug ran away and Eevee mocked me. Then I heard footsteps,

"Who's there?" I asked, then I saw Kate come out of the tall grass, "oh, it's you"

Kate laughed extremely hard, "How did you get chosen to be a trainer?" she said between laughs,

"Money for makeup?" I asked,

She began untying me and then I gave her money,

"Yay, I can buy some lipstick now!"

I grabbed Eevee and followed Kate to Cyllage city.

"So, do you know anything about the Cyllage City Gym Leader?" I asked,

"Cyllage?" She asked, "we're heading to Santalune"

"No we're not" I replied, Kate grabbed a map from her designer bag,

"Yes we are, this is where we are currently" she pointed to a line on the screen, "and this is Santalune City" she pointed to a dot,

I facepalmed myself, "Idiot!"

"Well, Idiot, how about you keep walking, I want to challenge this gym"

It was night by the time we reached Santalune City. Kate saw a boutique and ran towards it. I checked out the gym from the outside. There was a sign in front of the gym. I read the sign, it said that the Gym Leader was Viola and she used Bug types. I knew I was going to need a super-effective type to beat her. I ran into Santalune Forest,

"where are you going?" Kate asked, "are you quitting and going home already?"

"No!" I shouted back, "I'm going into the forest to find a fire-type or a flying-type to beat Viola"

"Good luck with that" she said, "next time you see me I'll be worth one badge and a million dollars!" she laughed a walked off.

My face turned bright red. Eevee laughed and tried to run after Kate, but I grabbed her and dragged her into Santalune Forest. We wandered around the forest, looking for Pokemon. We found a couple, but they all scattered away. I saw something peeking out of the bushes, I pulled out my Pokedex

"Pansear, the High Temp Pokemon, This Pokémon lives in caves in volcanoes. The fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees Fahrenheit"

"Cool, a Fire-type!" I exclaimed, "Eevee, I chose you!"

I waited for Eevee to attack but it never moved,

"I'll have to do this myself then too" I mumbled, "Go, Pokeball!"

I threw a Pokeball and it spun in air until it hit the Pansear,

"Hey!" A person shouted, I screamed as a person with a Pansear on his shoulder popped out of the bush. He was wearing a red leather suit and sunglasses. His hair matched the Pansear's a both had the same expression.

"That hair took 3 hours to do" he shouted, "now you'll pay!"

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, "need any hairspray?"

"I don't need your sarcasm" he shouted, then he pulled a Holo Caster up to his face, "Code 656, I need small backup"

"656?" I asked, "what does that mean?"

"None of your business" he answered.

Then, a cloud of dust appeared. I couldn't see,

"Eevee!" I shouted, "where are you?" I asked,

"Eeeeeeee!-" Eevee shouted but then was cut off,

Then the fog cleared, I couldn't see Eevee, and then I saw a helicopter labeled with a red F. The weird man was gone

Out of the helicopter, the man waved, holding an Eevee,

"Hey!" he shouted, "thanks for the Eevee!"

"Give it back!" I shouted,

"Sorry, no refunds!" he shouted,

I ran after Eevee and the helicopter. Eevee looked terrified. I might never see it again. I kept running but then it outflew me. Then I heard the cries of a Pokemon. I ran over to see what was going on. I saw a little Vulpix being bullied by a gang of Geodude,

"Hey!" I shouted, the Geodude looked at me, "Attack me, not Vulpix!"

then, the Geodude looked at each other, and then attacked me. I swung my arms around and hit one down. The Geodude was hard and it hurt my hand, then it ran away. I hit one for Geodude and then the rest ran away.

"Vul!" Vulpix ran over to me, she ran over and rubbed her head against my legs. I picked her up and put her on my shoulder.

"Vulpix, do you want to help me in battles?" I asked, Vulpix nodded and smiled back at me, "great, now hold on tight to my shoulder"

I ran fast and Vulpix clasped onto my shoulder. I saw the helicopter's shadow in the distance. I ran faster while Vulpix whailed. When I caught up with it, I saw it start to come down and land. I followed to where it landed. I hid in the bush with Vulpix. I saw them carry Pokemon in cages out of the helicopter, but one caught my eye. I saw Eevee scratching against the cage. I ran out of the bushes,

"Eevee!" I shouted,

"Eee!" Eevee replied, it actually looked happy to see me,

"Hey!" the weird man shouted, "you're not allowed here!"

"Vulpix, I chose you!" Vulpix jumped down from my shoulder, Eevee looked confused,

"Alright, if that's how you want it" he mumbled, "go, Houndoom!"

"Vulpix-" I shouted, but I didn't know it's moves, "attack!"

Vulpix opened its mouth and bit the Houndoom. Houndoom broke free and then used the same attack. Vulpix jumped back,

"Vulpix, use bite again!" I shouted,

But Vulpix didn't use bite, it used ember. Houndoom took the attack, then Vulpix followed it up with tackle. Houndoom fell back. It fainted.

"Oh no! Houndoom!" the weird man shouted, "mark my words, Team Flare won't lose!"

He ran into the helicopter and flew away, leaving all of the cages behind.

"Vulpix, burn the cages with ember!" I exclaimed, Vulpix's embers came out of its mouth and all of the cages melted away. The other Pokemon cheered while Eevee ran and jumped out towards me. I grabbed it in my arms and we hugged,

"Eevee!" I exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Vee?" Eevee gestured her tail towards Vulpix,

"Oh Vulpix?" I asked, "it helped me save you, without it, I wouldn't have been able to rescue you"

Eevee sighed and nudged me, "Vul!" Vulpix said, it pushed a Pokeball towards me,

"Do you want me to catch you?" I asked, Vulpix nodded, "Ok…"

"Go, Pokeball!" I exclaimed, I let the Pokeball fly, it hit Vulpix and then Vulpix went into the ball. The Pokeball shook 3 times and then stopped,

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, "I caught a Vulpix!"

Eevee jumped around excitedly. I could tell that we've finally became friends. She would finally listen to me.

I put Vulpix's Pokeball in my bag and ran back to Santalune City to challenge the gym. I smiled and didn't stop for anything, I just kept running.


	4. Chapter 4-Getting the Bug Badge

**Hello Everyone! Before I start, I wanna quickly thank anyone who follows or favorites this story. Please, keep reading and enjoying. Thank you! I now present you chapter four.**

* * *

By the time I reached Santalune City, Kate was done with her gym battle. I saw her coming out of the gym with Buneary's Pokeball held to her face.

"Kate!" I shouted, she turned to me, "how'd it go?"

"I lost" she answered, I laughed and facepalmed myself,

"You LOST?" I asked in shock, "I remember that you told me that I'd lose!"

"It's none of your business" she huffed, then she looked at Eevee, "I see you've finally got your rat to listen to you"

"It's not a rat!" I yelled, "I also caught another Pokemon"

I showed her Vulpix's Pokeball,

"You're doing well, for now" Kate said smugly, "I'll be better than you by the time I have 8 badges, wait and see"

Kate walked off to the Pokemon Center while I ran for the gym. I pushed open the door to find myself in a room full of beautiful photographs.

"Welcome to the gym!" A man said, "how many badges do you have?"

"None" I answered,

"Very well, he replied, "this is a beginning gym"

A hole opened up in the floor. Eevee balanced on my shoulder, trying not to fall off in the quake.

"Jump" the man said,

"Jump?" I asked, "are you insane?"

"If you don't jump down that hole, you can't challenge this gym"

I gulped, "hold on tight Eevee"

I jumped down and plummeted. Our screams echoed against the walls until we hit something soft. I stood up and realized it was a web.

"Well!" I heard a voice say, "Our challenger is brave enough to jump, the last one had to be pushed, what's your name?"

"My name is Kylie Yu" I answered, "Viola, I challenge you to a battle!"

"Challenge accepted" Viola replied, then she pulled out a camera and took a picture, "let me just take a picture of you and your Eevee"

She clicked a button and the camera snapped photos, "Can we start our battle now?" I asked,

"Definitely!" she replied, "ref, let's shoot this photo!"

"Each trainer will use two pokemon, the will battle until one trainer has no Pokemon eligible for battle" the ref shouted, "the challenger will be able to substitute Pokemon, and begin!"

"Surskit, I chose you!" Viola exclaimed, she let the Pokeball fly and then, a blue Surskit came out,

Eevee nudged me, "do you want to battle?" I asked, Eevee nodded, "Alright, Eevee, I chose you!"

Eevee jumped out onto the battlefield and found herself face to face with surskit.

"Eevee, use tackle!" I shouted,

"Dodge!" Viola shouted,

Eevee lunged for surskit but surskit jumped out of the way,

By the time I reached Santalune City, Kate was done with her gym battle. I saw her coming out of the gym with Buneary's Pokeball held to her face.

"Kate!" I shouted, she turned to me, "how'd it go?"

"I lost" she answered, I laughed and facepalmed myself,

"You LOST?" I asked in shock, "I remember that you told me that I'd lose!"

"It's none of your business" she huffed, then she looked at Eevee, "I see you've finally got your rat to listen to you"

"It's not a rat!" I yelled, "I also caught another Pokemon"

I showed her Vulpix's Pokeball,

"You're doing well, for now" Kate said smugly, "I'll be better than you by the time I have 8 badges, wait and see"

Kate walked off to the Pokemon Center while I ran for the gym. I pushed open the door to find myself in a room full of beautiful photographs.

"Welcome to the gym!" A man said, "how many badges do you have?"

"None" I answered,

"Very well, he replied, "this is a beginning gym"

A hole opened up in the floor. Eevee balanced on my shoulder, trying not to fall off in the quake.

"Jump" the man said,

"Jump?" I asked, "are you insane?"

"If you don't jump down that hole, you can't challenge this gym"

I gulped, "hold on tight Eevee"

I jumped down and plummeted. Our screams echoed against the walls until we hit something soft. I stood up and realized it was a web.

"Well!" I heard a voice say, "Our challenger is brave enough to jump, the last one had to be pushed, what's your name?"

"My name is Kylie Yu" I answered, "Viola, I challenge you to a battle!"

"Challenge accepted" Viola replied, then she pulled out a camera and took a picture, "let me just take a picture of you and your Eevee"

She clicked a button and the camera snapped photos, "Can we start our battle now?" I asked,

"Definitely!" she replied, "ref, let's shoot this photo!"

"Each trainer will use two pokemon, the will battle until one trainer has no Pokemon eligible for battle" the ref shouted, "the challenger will be able to substitute Pokemon, and begin!"

"Surskit, I chose you!" Viola exclaimed, she let the Pokeball fly and then, a blue Surskit came out,

Eevee nudged me, "do you want to battle?" I asked, Eevee nodded, "Alright, Eevee, I chose you!"

Eevee jumped out onto the battlefield and found herself face to face with surskit.

"Eevee, use tackle!" I shouted,

"Dodge!" Viola shouted,

Eevee lunged for surskit but surskit jumped out of the way,


	5. Chapter 5-Meeting and Pancham

**I DO NOT own Pokemon. All rights go to GameFreak, Nintendo, and Satoshi Tajri**

* * *

I woke up to find the man staring me at the face. Eevee looked at me,

He handed me a broom and dustpan, "remember your promise?"

I sighed and grabbed the cleaning supplies. Eevee followed me and watched me clean every room. When I was done I ran straight to Magenta PLaza to meet everyone. There I saw Calem, Zoe, Kate, and Shauna

"Late as usual" Calem mumbled,

"Great, you're all here" Zoe said, "I just want to get to know each other, so I organized this get-together"

"Vee!" Eevee exclaimed when it saw Ginja, they both ran and played with each other,

"How many badges does everyone have?" Zoe asked,

"None" Shauna said sadly,

"One" Kate lied,

"No you don't!" I shouted,

"Fine" Kate confessed, "I have none"

"One" Zoe and Calem said,

"One" I said, proudly,

"Seriously?" Calem asked, "I need proof"

I pulled out my badge case and showed everyone the shiny Bug Badge. They all gasped.

"So…" Kate trailed off, "any of you want to try contests?"

"What's a contest?" I asked,

"It's when trainers show off their Pokemon's elegance while battling and in preliminary rounds" Zoe answered

"Hey…" Shauna interrupted, "we should all try one!"

"NO WAY!" Calem and I shouted

"There's no way that I'm going to show off my Pokemon in such a girly competition" Calem replied

"Eevee and I have to focus on battling" I replied,

"How about we give each other nicknames!" Shauna exclaimed, trying to keep us out of a fight,

"Sure" Kate answered, "Calem is Grumpy C, Shauna is Little Miss Perky Pants, Kylie is Idiot, and Zoe is the Time Waster"

"Hey!" We all shouted

"I'm out of here" I said storming off, grabbing Eevee

"Me too" Calem and Zoe said as she scooped up Ginja,

"Wait can we play ducklett, ducklett, Farfetch'd?" Shauna asked,

"Forget it" Kate said as she stormed off.

Kate eventually caught up with me,

"Let's go to Boutique Couture" Kate said,

"No" I replied, "I'm tired of you and your stupid requests"

"Come with me and I'll give you 100,000 poken to buy whatever you want"

"Fine" I replied, Kate squealed and pulled me towards the boutique on Vernal Avenue,

We walked in the boutique. The woman in the front approached us,

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "madam, you have amazing fashion sense, come in now mademoiselle" she ushered Kate inside and Kate began shopping,

"And you" she said as she looked at Eevee and me, "you might want to try other places before you try ze Boutique Couture"

"But-"

"Now get out" she said as she literally kicked me out and I landed on my butt outside the door,

"You too, disgusting rat!" she said as she threw Eevee out who landed on top of my head.

I waited for Kate to come out and then Eevee and I ran up to her, angry.

"There" I said, gritting my teeth, "are you happy?"

"Very!" she chimed, "here's your money"

I snatched the money from her hand and shoved it in my bag, "you embarrassed me!" I shouted, "how could you do this?"

"It was easy" she said, "first I bribed you, and then I just brought you in, you're so gullible"

"That's it!" I shouted, "I'm done playing games, I challenge you to a battle, one Pokemon each!"

"Challenge accepted" Kate smirked

"Vulpix, I chose you!" I let the Pokeball fly until Vulpix came out,

"Jigglypuff, time to shine!" Kate exclaimed,

"Vulpix, quick attack!" I shouted, Vulpix charged and hit Jigglypuff off-guard,

"Jigglypuff, use sing!" Kate shouted, Jigglypuff started singing, I plugged my ears. I knew what Jigglypuff's song did, but I forgot to tell Vulpix and it fell asleep.

"Vulpix!" I shouted, "Vulpix wake up!"

"Jigglypuff, use pound!" Jigglypuff pounded Vulpix. I could tell that Vulpix had taken lots of damage. I didn't know what to do, the Eevee nudged me,

"What is it Eevee?" I asked, Eevee held an awakening in its mouth, "Eevee, you're a genius!"

I sprayed to awakening on Vulpix and it woke up. Kate groaned and then attacked.

"Jigglypuff use pound!"

"Dodge it!" But a newly awakened Vulpix wasn't so fast on its feet and kept taking the attack. I could feel the anger burning up inside of Vulpix. Then, I saw a little flame inside Vulpix's mouth. Then it lit up even more, and she launched it at Jigglypuff. JIgglypuff was surrounded by flames and took lots of damage.

"Did Vulpix just use Fire Spin?" I asked myself, "Vulpix, finish it off with quick attack!"

Vulpix charged at Jigglypuff and knocked it out. I cheered and Kate sighed,

"Yeah!" I exclaimed,

"Good job, but I will be better than you" Kate said, "ta ta!"

I returned Vulpix to her Pokeball and ran towards to entrance to route 5. I got on the route and battled many people. I was walked in the tall grass when a small panda-like Pokemon jump out at me. I pulled out my Pokedex and held it up to Pancham,

"Pancham, the Playful Pokemon, It does its best to be taken seriously by its enemies, but its glare is not sufficiently intimidating. Chewing on a leaf is its trademark" the Pokedex stated.

"Sweet, a Pancham" I said, "I chose you, Vulpix!"

I sent out Vulpix and she stood face-to-face with the wild Pancham,

"Vulpix, use Fire Spin!" I shouted, Vulpix shot the flames at the Pancham and Pancham got caught in them. Pancham then jumped up and drove its hand towards Vulpix and hit,

"That was karate chop" I mumbled, "wonder what'll he'll use next"

"Pan" Pancham smirked,

"Vulpix, use quick attack!" I shouted, Vulpix charged at Pancham but Pancham stopped it with its hand. Then Vulpix used ember and burn Pancham's hand.

"One more attack!" I shouted, Vulpix used ember again but Pancham grabbed Vulpix and threw it,

"That was Circle Throw" I said to Eevee, "Vulpix, ember again!"

Vulpix shot the embers out of its mouth and hit Pancham. I grabbed a Pokeball from out of my bag and shouted,

"Go, Pokeball!" I shouted as I let the Pokeball fly, it shook three times and then stopped, Pancham was inside. I picked up the ball and shouted,

"Yeah, I caught a Pancham!" I put Vulpix inside her Pokeball and Pancham's Pokeball in my bag.

Eevee even learned three new moves, swift, quick attack, and bite. Vulpix learned confuse ray. We didn't get to the next town, Camphier Town, by night so we all settled down. I got out my sleeping bag and some Pokemon food I bought from a chef. They both chowed down on it while I looked at the moon. I thought of lunatone and my home. I missed mom and all of our pets. Eevee reminded me of home. I also remembered how Vulpix was being bullied. Someday, I hope to evolve both into strong Pokemon. Then, I dozed off and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6-Battle with Shauna

**Kylie's current party is posted at the bottom now.**

* * *

I woke up to Eevee licking my face,

I yawned, "Good morning guys!" I exclaimed,

"Vee!" They both chimed,

"Back into your Pokeball Vulpix," I said, but Vulpix hit the ball away, "alright, I'll let you stay out for a while"

I set down some food for them and I went to go change in the bushes. I came back with some berries for all of us to eat. I shoved them down my throat. They were delicious but very sour. After we packed up we headed on to Camphier Town. When we got there, we were all mesmerized by the huge castle that was in front of us. We went to the Pokemon Center and I put Vulpix back in her Pokeball. Nurse Joy healed up all of my Pokemon,

"Thank you" I said,

"No, thank you!" Nurse Joy replied, "we hope to see you again!" An evil grin passed her face.

I went to the back of the Pokemon Center and bought lots of Pokeballs and potions. Then I left the Center and saw a very handsome-looking man,

"Excuse me?" I asked, "do you know where the nearest gym is?"

"I believe it is in Cyllage City" he answered,

"Thank you so much" I replied,

He smiled and said, "you're welcome!"

I left town to go to Route 7 but I was stopped by Shauna, the ever so peppy.

"Hey Kai!" she squealed

"DON'T call me that" I replied

"Soooooorry" Shauna said as she dug her foot into the ground, "can we have a battle?"

"Sure" I answered, "Eevee, I chose you!"

Eevee lept off my shoulder and landed on the ground,

"Skitty, whirl and twirl!" Shauna exclaimed as she sent out a little, tiny cute skitty,

"Eevee, use swift!" I shouted, Eevee shot stars out of its mouth and they hit Skitty right in the face,

"Oh no!" Shauna squeal-exclaimed "are you ok?"

"Skitty!" Skitty answered, squealing like Shauna

"Skitty, use attract!"

I didn't say anything, I knew her Skitty was a girl and so was my Eevee. So when the attack hit, it did nothing.

"Why didn't it work?" Shauna asked,

"Because our Pokemon have the same gender, the attack won't work unless the genders are different you idiot"

"Oh.." Shauna trailed off, "Skitty, use tackle!"

"Bite attack!" When Skitty used tackle, Eevee dodged and came up from behind and bit the little cat.

"Oh no!" Shauna exclaimed, "my little Skittles is down!"

When I looked down I realized that her Skitty had fainted,

"Awesome job Eevee!" I exclaimed, "but take a rest, because I know who's next"

Eevee sat by my feet as I pulled out Vulpix's Pokeball,

"Skittles return, you did a good job" she sighed, "Now, Chester, whirl and twirl!"

Her Chespin (nicknamed Chester) landed on the battlefield,

"Vulpix, I chose you!" I shouted as I let Vulpix's Pokeball fly,

"Chespin, use pin missile!" Shauna squealed, Chespin shot little spikes out of its head and Vulpix danced on its little feet to dodge them, but got hit eventually.

"Vulpix, confuse ray!" Vulpix shot the beam of light at Chespin and hit. Chespin wandered around, confused,

"Chester, use rollout!" Chester turned into a ball and rolled, into a tree. Then it took the damage,

"Finish it with ember!" I shouted, Vulpix shot the embers at Chester, who then fainted,

"Noooooooo!" Shauna whailed, "How could Chester and Skittles lose!"

"Maybe you'll have to train harder next time" I said,

"No, I'll never beat you and your cute Pokemon"

I shrugged, "whatever, good luck!"

I returned Vulpix to its Pokeball and then continued walking on route 7. I west in the Battle Chateau and beat lots of strong trainers. Vulpix and Eevee both leveled up a lot, Vulpix learned Fire spin and faint attack, Eevee learned covet and then we beat lots of artists. We earned lots of prize money until we encountered a Snorlax and a bunch of men trying to wake it up.

"What's going on?" I asked,

"This Snorlax is blocking the road and won't wake up" He answered,

"We need a Pokeflute" a girl said, I turned around and realized it was Zoe,

"We can get one from Shabbaneau Castle" one of the other men said,

"Can you two girls get it?" the first man asked, Zoe and I nodded as we ran back to the castle.

We went inside the castle to find two men guarding a glass case with a Pokeflute in it,

"Excuse me?" Zoe asked, "can we borrow that Pokeflute to wake a Snorlax?"

"You can" they answered, "if you can beat us in a battle,

"Ok then," Zoe said, "Azurill, Come on out!"

"Pancham," I shouted, "I chose you!"

"Tyrogue, time to battle!" both men shouted,

"Azurill, use bounce!" Zoe shouted, Azurill jumped up and bounced on one of the Tyrogue,

"Pancham, use Circle throw!" I shouted, Pancham grabbed the other Tyrogue and slammed it into the ground,

"Tyrogue, use brick break!" one man shouted, he ran and tried to hit Pancham, but Pancham rolled out of the way,

"Tyrogue, use low sweep!" the other man shouted, he hit Azurill and Azurill started to cry, and both of the Tyrouges felt sorry and apologized,

"Tyrogue, what are you doing?" both men asked, the Tyrouges yelled at them,

"Alright, our Pokemon don't want to fight so we forfeit, here's the Pokeflute"

Zoe grabbed the Pokeflute from them as she scooped up azurill,

"Thank you sir" she said, they both nodded and we left.

We ran for the sleeping Snorlax and when we got there both men rejoiced,

"You got the flute!" they exclaimed, "play it so we can wake him!"

"Kylie," Kate said, "I'll play the flute and you'll catch the Snorlax"

"Got it" I replied, "Pancham, you ready to battle"

"Cham" Pancham nodded,

Zoe put her fingers over the holes of the flute and began to play a beautiful tune. The snorlax soon awoke from its slumber and was angry. Snorlax attacked us all by using hyper beam.

"Pancham, use karate chop!" I shouted as Pancham struck his paw down on Snorlax's belly. His hand bounced right off and Snorlax used tackle. It hit Pancham and Pancham went flying.

"Pancham, use slash on Snorlax's face!" Pancham slashed the Snorlax,

"One more time!" I shouted, Pancham slashed the lazy Snorlax,

"Throw a Pokeball!" Zoe shouted,

"Right" I replied, "go, Pokeball!"

I let the Pokeball fly so it hit Snorlax. It shook 3 times and then it stopped,

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, "I caught, a Snorlax!"

"Nice job!" Zoe said, "now let's head to Cyllage City"

I put Snorlax's Pokeball in my bag and ran for Cyllage City with Zoe. I think I only liked Zoe out of all of them. We soon found ourselves at a cave.

"Connecting Cave, huh?" Zoe mumbled,

"Do we have to go through it?" I asked her,

"I'm afraid so" Zoe answered, "but don't worry, we'll get to Cyllage city"

We both ran into the cave. There were lots of twists and turns. There are also lots of Zubat. Zoe and I were walking when she suddenly stopped,

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"Shhh" Zoe whispered,

I heard the cries of a Pokemon. Zoe listened and wandered behind a rock. Eevee and I watched from a distance. Zoe approached a small dragon Pokemon that I've never seen before, I held my Pokedex up to it,

"Axew, the Tusk Pokemon, They mark their territory by leaving gashes in trees with their tusks. If a tusk breaks, a new one grows in quickly" The Pokedex said.

I looked at the Axew, it was crying and holding its foot. When it saw Zoe it took a few steps back and backed into the wall,

"It's ok" Zoe whispered, "I won't hurt you, just let me see that foot"

"Ax" Axew said as it held up its foot,

Zoe gasped at its foot. There was a long thorn stuck in its foot.

"Let me pull that out for you" Zoe said as she grabbed the thorn. She gently pulled it out of Axew's thick skin,

"There we go" Zoe said, she looked at the thorn and shoved it in the backpack, "do you want to be my friend?"

"Ax!" Axew answered, Zoe pulled out a pokeball and caught Axew.

"Nice job!" I said, "you're very good at catching Pokemon"

"Thanks" Zoe replied, "now I have a brand new friend"

Then Azurill came out of its pokeball. It ran over to Eevee and played with it,

"It looks like Azurill likes your Eevee" Zoe said,

"Do you want to trade my Snorlax for it?" I asked

"Sure, I did want that Snorlax"

We traveled to the end of the cave into Cyllage City. Zoe and I ran down the hill and for the Pokemon center. Zoe and I put all of our Pokeballs except for Snorlax's and Azurill's on the trays and gave them to Nurse Joy.

"They'll be ready in a bit so sit tight!" she chimed,

"Can we use the trade machines in the back?" Zoe asked,

"Of course!" She answered, "here's the ignition key for one"

Zoe took the key and went to a machine in the back. I put Snorlax's ball of one side and Zoe put Azurill's ball down.

"Are you ready?" Zoe asked, I nodded,

We both clicked the trade button and watched as the balls were sucked up into the tubs. We looked on the screen to see our Pokemon. Then the two balls came down. I had Zoe's Azurill and she had my Snorlax. I put Azurill's ball in my bag,

"Thanks, Zoe" I said,

"You're welcome" she replied, "what are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to go challenge to gym" I answered,

"I'm going to Ambrette Town" Zoe replied, "so I guess once you get your Pokemon, we are going to split ways"

"Yep" I nodded,

We both sat and chatted until our Pokemon were ready. I put the Pokeballs in my bag and I ran for the gym. I was about to enter when a man stopped me,

"I'm sorry but the gym is closed" he said,

"Why?" I asked,

"Because the Gym Leader is currently not here" he answered, "so scram"

I left the gym,

_Geez, _I thought, _he's mean. _

Then I saw Zoe come out of the Pokemon center,

"Zoe!" I shouted, "can I come to Ambrette Town with you?"

"Why?" she asked,

"The gym is closed" I answered,

"Sure" she answered, "let's go right now"

* * *

**Pokemon**

**In Party**

Eevee

Vulpix

Pancham

Azuril

**In PC**

None

**Vulpix**


	7. Chapter 7-Team Flare and Amaura

**I wrote this in my early years of writing, please don't judge.**

* * *

We both ran along the salty-smelling coast of Route 8. We battled lots of swimmers and gots lots of money. Pancham learned a new move, Vital throw! Eevee learned covet and take down, Vulpix learned Flame Burst as well. Zoe's Axew learned dragon claw, Ginja evolved into Braixen, and Zoe's masquerain learned gust. When we got to Ambrette Town, we entered through the Ambrette Aquarium,

"Wow!" Zoe exclaimed, "look at all of these water Pokemon!"

"I know right!" I replied, in front of me there was a statue of a golden Magikarp. When we walked up the stairs we saw tanks of beautiful Pokemon. Everything from Finneon to Luvdisc. It was very beautiful but we had to leave.

"So what are we here for?" I asked,

"The fossil lab" she answered,

"The fossil what?" I asked,

"The fossil lab" she repeated, "its a place where the research fossils and resurrect them"

"Cool!" I exclaimed, "let's go!"

Zoe and I ran to the fossil lab. When we entered, we saw shelves of fossils. There were meteorites in the back and a scientist approached us,

"Hello young children!" he exclaimed, "have you come here to learn about fossils?"

"Yep" Zoe answered, "where can we find some?"

"There's a cave called Glittering Cave where you can find fossils, you get there from Route 9" he answered,

"Thank you!" Zoe replied,

"When you get some fossils, bring them back here!"

"We will!" she said,

We both left for Route 9. When we got there, we saw a Rhyhorn, a pathway with sharp rocks, and large rocks bigger than us.

"Excuse me?" A woman asked, "do you want to go to glittering cave?"

"Yeah" I answered,

"You have to use this Rhyhorn to get there" she replied,

"Why?" Zoe asked,

"Because you need Rhyhorn to break those rocks" she pointed to the big rocks,

"Ok" I said as I got on Rhyhorn, "that makes sense"

"Wait!" Zoe shouted, "do you know how to ride these things?"

"Yeah" I answered, "my friend's mom taught me how"

"Ok then…" Zoe said as she got on, "just don't kill me"

I kicked Rhyhorn. It huffed and grunted, I kicked it again,

"Why won't it budge?" I asked,

"I don't know why" Zoe answered,

I kicked Rhyhorn again, "come on!" I shouted, "move it!"

Zoe looked down at Rhyhorn and saw its angry expression,

"Kylie, I think you should stop kicking" Zoe said,

"Why?" I asked,

Then I realized why. Rhyhorn charged like crazy. It stepped on Pokemon and bashed rocks. Zoe and I held on tight and screamed. Eevee was holding onto the end of my hair. Then soon Rhyhorn stopped in front of the cave,

"Are...We...Alive?" Zoe asked,

"I think so" I replied,

"I'm never riding a Pokemon with you ever again" Zoe said, we both laughed,

"Eee!" Eevee shouted at me,

"Sorry Eevee" I replied,

"Well, we are here anyway" Zoe said, "so let's go inside that cave"

We got off Rhyhorn and went inside the cave. The cave was filled with glittering stones. It was truly beautiful,

"Well, let's look for some fossils" she said,

We looked around the cave for fossils. I brought out Pancham who had rock smash on him. He helped me smash rocks. We found some items and some rocks had nothing. Then, while walking I tripped on something. Eevee ran over to help me but tripped on it as well. When I looked down, I saw a shiny stone with a weird symbol, I shoved it in my bag and continued looking. Zoe and I eventually found a small cave at the end of the cave,

"Did you find anything?" she asked, I shook my head, "maybe all of the fossils are in here?"

"Let's go check it out" I replied,

We walked into the little cave and saw a man who looked like the man who took my Eevee,

"Hey!" I shouted, "it's you!"

"Excuse me?" he asked, "Do I know you?"

"Kylie, don't you know who these guys are?" Zoe asked, I shook my head, "they are Team Flare, they are an evil organization in Kalos. They want to make the world their own evil paradise"

"Well you're a smart little girl" He said, "has your mother ever told you not to play with fire?"

"Yes" She answered, "but I won't let you get away with this!"

"What are you here for?" I asked,

"Fossil Pokemon" she answered, "now which one of you will be my opponent?"

"I will" Zoe said, "Kylie, there's more back there, go battle them"

"Right!" I nodded,

I ran to my right of the cave. There I saw a girl in the same uniform but a different hairstyle. I could tell she was on Team Flare,

"Hey You!" she shouted, "you're not supposed to be back here, Go Gulpin!"

"Eevee, I chose you!" Eevee jumped down from my shoulder, "Eevee, use Take Down!"

Eevee charged at Gulpin and hit it,

"Gulpin use sludge!" The girl shouted,

"Dodge and use swift!" I shouted, Gulpin shot the sludge at Eevee but she jumped up and used swift. The stars hit Gulpin and knocked it out,

"Gulpin return!" she shouted, "Go, Electrike!"

_Wow, _I thought, _this is easy,_

"Electrike, use quick attack!" Electrike charged at Eevee and hit it,

"Use bite!" Eevee bit the Electrike while it was close, "finish it with swift!"

"Don't let it hit!" she shouted, but she didn't say it in time and swift hit. Electrike fainted,

"Yeah!" I exclaimed,

"You win this round" she said, "but Team Flare isn't finished!"

I ran even farther back in the cave and found two Team Flare grunts.

"Hey look, its a puny trainer" the male one said,

"Where's your mommy, are you lost?" the female one asked,

"I'm not lost" I answered, "I'm just here to stop you"

"Alright" the male one said, "if you want a battle, you've got one, Go-"

"Hey!" Zoe shouted, "two against one isn't fair, Axew, come on out!"

"If that's how you want it, Croagunk, Burn them!" the male shouted,

"Scraggy, let's go!" the female said,

"Eevee, I chose you!" I chose,

"Eevee, use take down on Croagunk!" I shouted, Eevee charged at Croagunk and hit it,

"Axew, dragon claw on Scraggy!" Zoe shouted, Axew ran over and clawed Scraggy,

"Croagunk, use revenge on the pesky Eevee!" the male shouted, Croagunk went for the attack but Eevee jumped up to dodge,

"Use swift!" I shouted, Eevee shot the stars and hit Croagunk square in the head,

"Scraggy, use headbutt on Eevee!" she shouted, Eevee took the hit because it wasn't ready,

"Axew, use dual chop on Scraggy!" Axew charged and hit Scraggy with her fists, Scraggy then fell and got knocked out. The female returned her Scraggy And started cheering on the male.

"Eevee, finish off Croagunk with take down!" I shouted,

"Finish it with dragon claw!" Zoe shouted,

We both attack Croagunk at the same time. Croagunk had no where to go and we knocked it out,

"Oh no we lost!" The both whined,

"Now retreat" Zoe said,

"Fine, we will" the female sighed,

"RETREAT!" The male shouted, all of the Team Flare members cleared out of the area. Zoe and I smiled and high fived,

"Axew, return" Zoe said as she returned Axew to its Pokeball,

We walked towards the very back of the cave and saw a man back there holding two fossils,

"Sail, or Jaw?" he asked himself, "Sail or Jaw?"

"Excuse me" Zoe said, he turned around, "are those fossils?"

"Yes!" He answered, "Now I must ask you to help me with an experiment"

"Wait-" I interrupted, "Did you see Team Flare?"

"Teamphlair?" he asked, "is Teamphlair a new Pokemon?"

"Forget it" I replied, "so what's the experiment?"

"I want to see the power of prehistoric Pokemon, so I will let you chose a fossil to resurrect, one of you will get the Sail fossil and the other will get the Jaw fossil, so which do you chose?"

"Kylie you choe first" Zoe said, I nodded,

"I'll pick the Sail fossil" I answered,

"Very well then" he replied, "here is your fossil"

He handed me the heavy fossil, it gleamed of rainbow colors. I ran my hand over the textured rock and then gently put it in my bag.

"I guess that the Jaw fossil is mine then" Zoe said as she took the Jaw fossil from the man,

"Please take them to the man in the fossil lab in Ambrette town" he said,

"We will" Zoe said, "thank you!"

We then left the cave. This time, Zoe drove the Rhyhorn safely back to Ambrette town. We went inside the fossil lab and showed the scientist our fossils,

"Wow, a Sail fossil and a Jaw fossil, let me revive those for you!" he exclaimed,

He took our fossils and brought them into a machine at the end of the room. He put the Jaw fossil in first. He inserted it in at one end. He clicked a button and the fossil went in the machine. We then saw a flash of light inside the machine and on the other side, a small dinosaur like Pokemon came out. I held my Pokedex up to it,

"Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokemon, Its immense jaws have enough destructive force that it can chew up an automobile. It lived 100 million years ago" the Pokedex stated,

"Wow" I said,

Tyrunt hopped out of the machine and into Zoe's arms. Zoe grabbed a Pokeball out of her bag,

"Hey Tyrunt" Zoe said quietly, "I'm Zoe, I'm going to be your friend"

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt exclaimed as it went in the Pokeball Zoe pulled out.

Then the man put the Sail fossil the same thing happened. But instead of a Tyrunt, a small blue dinosaur came out, I held my Pokedex up to it,

"Amaura, the Tundra Pokemon, This ancient Pokémon was restored from part of its body that had been frozen in ice for over 100 million years" the Pokedex stated,

Amaura took one look at us a ran behind the big machine. I quietly approached it and picked it up,

"It's ok" I whispered, "I'm going to be your friend"

"Amaur?" it asked,

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe" I said, it smiled a tiny smile as I put it in a pokeball,

"Good luck with the fossil Pokemon" the scientist said, "please don't startle them"

"We won't" we both said, "thank you!"

I put Amaura's pokeball in my bag and ran towards the Pokemon Center. I healed my pokemon and bought some items. I was about to leave when I ran into a little girl,

"Excuse me?" she asked, "do you have any cute, little Pokemon"

"Actually I do, I have an Azurill" I answered,

"You do!" she exclaimed, "will you trade it for this little Fenniken that won't listen to me?"

"Sure!" I answered, "let's go to the trading machines in the back"

I took out Azurill's Pokeball and put it in the machine she took out the Pokeball for the Fenniken and put it down.

"Bye Fenni!" she exclaimed,

We both clicked the trade button and watched ur Pokemon being traded on the screen. Then, Azurill's Pokeball landed on her side and her Fennikin's landed on mine.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she hugged Azurill's Pokeball,

"Thank you as well" I replied, "I'll take good care of your Fennekin"

* * *

**Pokemon**

**In party**

Eevee

Fennekin

Amoura

Pancham

Vulpix

**In PC**

None


	8. Chapter 8-Getting the Cliff Badge

**Thanks to everyone who has followed and ****Favorited so far. It means a lot to me, please drop a review. I wanna know what you guys think. **

**I also add her badges at the bottom now.**

**I DO NOT own Pokemon**

* * *

I ran back up route 8 to Cyllage City. When I got there, I smelled the same salty odor I smelled before. I saw the gym at the top of a hill. I clipped on my roller skates and skated up there, when I was halfway up, I ran into a man with dark hair and dark skin. He had gray eyes and weird rocks in his hair. He wore a black shirt, gray pants, and gym shoes,

"Oh Dear…." he said, "If you're here for the bike race, I'm afraid you're too late. The race is over and I took first place"

"I wasn't here for the race" I replied,

"You aren't?" he asked, "Oh well, but anyway, please the Strength HM, but if you want to use it outside of battle, you'll have to beat me at the Cyllage city gym"

"So you're the gym leader?" I asked,

"Indeed I am" he replied, "my name is Grant, and i'll be waiting for you in my gym"

Grant biked up the hill to his gym. I followed him to the gym in the side of the mountain. The second I stepped inside, I found myself face-to-face witha 50 ft climbing wall.

"Am I supposed to climb that?" I asked myself,

"Yep" a voice answered, I turned around to see a cyclist, "Grant is at the top, waiting for you"

"Ok then…" I trailed off as I started climbing, "Hold on tight Eevee"

I grabbed the rocks and pulled myself up. Eevee dug her paws into my shoulder, I was about half-way up when my foot missed a rock and I found myself dangling by a hand 25 feet above ground. If I fell, my journey would be over. I got my grip back and kept on climbing. There came a point when I could see the top. I grabbed onto the last rock and pulled my body to the tower.

"We did it!" I shouted, "and we lived!"

"Well done!" Grant exclaimed, "I've been waiting in eager anticipation! What have I been waiting for? For a worthy challenger to appear! It's quite an achievement to have climbed all the way up here. Very impressive, actually! I have a feeling that our battle will turn out to be worth the wait! I hope you'll show me that your skill as a Trainer surpasses even mine"

"Thank you" I replied, "now let's get this battle underway"

"Alright, Each of us will get to use two Pokemon, Now Amaura, climb to victory!" Grant shouted as he sent out an Amaura like mine. It seemed very different, mine was very shy while his was very bold,

"Fennekin, I chose you!" I shouted as I let Fennekin's Pokeball fly,

I looked at Fennekin and Amaura's moves before I came. I wanted to give both of my new Pokemon with a chance with this gym battle, so I knew what I was doing,

"Fennekin, use Flame Blast!" I shouted,

"Take it in Amaura!" Grant shouted,

Fennekin charged at Amaura but it didn't move,

"Fennekin, use psybeam now!" I shouted, Fennekin shot psybeam at it, and Amaura took it,

"Rock tomb!" he shouted,

Amaura shot the rocks at Fennekin who wasn't fast enough to dodge and got hit,

"Fennekin!" I shouted,

"Finish it with take down!" he shouted, Amaura charged at Fennekin at Fennekin couldn't go anywhere because of rock tomb. Fennekin was badly damage,

"Wait!" I shouted, "Fenniken return"

"A smart choice" he said, "one more hit and it would be over for Fennekin,

"Pancham, I chose you!" I shouted as I threw out Pancham's pokeball,

"Amaura use aurora beam!" he shouted, Pancham took the hit because it wasn't very effective,

"Pancham, use Vital throw!" I shouted, Pancham went to attack but he couldn't because his feet were frozen,

"Now Amaura, use take down!" he shouted, Pancham struggled to get out of the ice but he got hit,

"Pancham, use Circle throw now!" Pancham ran over, grabbed Amaura, and threw it, when Amaura hit the ground, it fainted,

"Return Amaura" Grant sighed, "you're doing good, but I still have Tyrunt!"

He sent out his Tyrunt and I decided to let Pancham stay in,

"Pancham, use karate chop!" I shouted,

"Bite!" he shouted, Pancham ran over to chop him but Tyrunt bit his hand. Pancham screamed in pain and then fainted,

"What happened?" I asked,

"Tyrunt's ability is Strong Jaw, it makes Tyrunt's jaws stronger, also making bite very powerful"

I grit my teeth, a couple more hits and Fennekin would be down, "Fennekin, I chose you!" I shouted as I threw out Fennekin.

"Finish it with bite!" he shouted,

"Dodge and use flame charge!" I shouted, Tyrunt charged and got ready to bite but Fennekin jumped over him and used flame charge. Tyrunt flew across the room and almost off the edge of the cliff.

"Are you ok Tyrunt?" he asked

"Runt!" Tyrunt answered,

"Good" he replied, "Now use stomp!"

"Stop it with psybeam!" I shouted, Tyrunt charged but jumped over the psybeam and stomped on Fennekin,

"Fennekin!" I shouted, Fennekin was laying on the ground, it looked like it was all over, it barely stood but, and when it did, a blue light surrounded it.

"What's happening?" I asked,

"Fennekin's evolving" Grant answered,

I watched the blue light surrounding Fennekin, the blue light started to wear off. I saw that Fennekin was now standing on two feet, it looked different and had a twig in it's tail,

"Fennekin evolved into Braixen!" Grant exclaimed,

"Braixen?" I asked, I help my Pokedex up to it,

"Braixen, the Fox Pokemon, It has a twig stuck in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle"

Braixen took the stick form its tail and shot a psychic wave from it and it hit Tyrunt. After Tyrunt took the attack, it fainted,

"We did it!" I exclaimed, I ran to hug Braixen and so did Eevee, "Thank you so much Braixen!"

"I guess you can't always win" Grant sighed as we rejoiced, "Kylie,"

"Yeah grant" I replied,

"You've obviously shown your power, so I present you with the cliff badge" he said,

I took the badge from him, I ran my hands over the bade. It had a rocky texture and I knew I couldn't hold it in, "I got a Cliff Badge!"

I put the badge in my badge case and left the gym using a staircase that was hidden behind the wall. When I left the gym, I got a call on my Holo Caster from Serena. Serena? It's been around 3 months since I've started my journey and I haven't spoken to her since,

"Hi Kylie!" she chimed,

"Serena, I miss you so much!" I replied, "how is your journey?"

"It's great, Franni evolved into a Delphox and now we have 7 badges"

"Cool!" I exclaimed, "I now have two"

"Which starter did you get?" she asked,

"I got an Eevee" I answered, "and my team is Eevee, a Braixen, an Amaura, and a Pancham"

"Awesome!" she exclaimed, "mine is currently Delphox, a Sylveon, a Swirlix, Talonflame, Meowstic, and Clefable"

"I miss you" I said,

"I do too" she replied, "Meet me in Snowbelle City after you have 8 gym badges, ok?"

"Ok, I will" I replied, "bye!"

"Bye!" she chimed back, and then hung up,

* * *

**Pokemon**

**Party**

Braixen

Eevee

Amaura

Pancham

**PC**

Nothing

**Badges**

Bug Badge, Viola

Cliff Badge, Grant


	9. Chapter 9-Route 10

I stepped onto route 10. There were lots of interesting giant rocks that Pancham couldn't probably break. But when I stepped on the route, I realized it was dark, so I pulled out my sleeping things.

"Come on out everyone!" I exclaimed as I threw all of the Pokeballs up,

All of my Pokemon sat in front of me and I gave them some Pokemon food and berries. I ate some berries too. I put on my pajamas sprawled out on my sleeping bag and looked at the stars. All of my Pokemon were asleep but I couldn't sleep. After a while, I eventually closed my eyes and slept.

I woke up very early in the morning. No one was awake so I decided to go and get some berries for us to eat. When I came back they were all still asleep. I made a berry salad and mixed in some Pokemon Food. Soon, all of my Pokemon woke up,

"Hey guys" I smiled, "I have a special breakfast for you"

I put some of the berry salad in front of them and they ate it up. Despite the Pokemon food in it, I ate the salad. It actually tasted pretty good. When everyone was done eating, I poured the remainings of the salad into a bag. I got dressed in my regular clothes and packed everything up. I returned everyone except for Eevee into their Pokeballs and continued on route 10.

I wondered how my mom felt about me. Was she worried, was she happy? I kept walking forward and was challenged by a psychic who I beat. Eevee learned double-edge in this battle, Vulpix learned flamethrower, and Pancham learned crunch. Then, I was walking, a Team Flare Grunt popped out from behind a rock,

"Stop right there!" he shouted, "I remember you, you're the one that ruined our fossil-finding plains!"

"I know that" I replied, "so what do you want?"

"I want a rematch, and this time, With style!" he answered, "Go, Houndour!"

"Pancham, I chose you!" I threw out Pancham and it landed on the ground,

"Houndour, use bite!" he shouted, houndour charged

at pancham and but it, it grabbed its arm, and Pancham smiled,

"Pancham, give him your best circle throw!" I shouted, Pancham swirled its arm and threw Houndour against the ground, when the dust cleared, we saw that Houndour fainted,

"Houndour, return" he sighed, "Golbat, burn her!"

"Pancham, return!" I shouted, "Braixen, I chose you!"

Braixen and Golbat both landed on the battlefield,

"Golbat, use wing attack!" he shouted,

"Dodge and use psyshock!" I shouted, when Golbat went to attack, Braixen jumped up, pulled out its stick, and used psyshock which knocked out Golbat,

"No,no,no!" he whined, "I lost again!"

"And you always will" I replied, "I will never lose to Team Flare"

Then, his Holo Caster rung and he picked it up,

"Yes….Roger That" he replied, "I have to go now, but I'll be back!"

He ran away and I returned Braixen to its Pokeball. Eevee and I kept running and battling. We won every battle we did and eventually got to the next town, Geosenge Town. I went to the Pokemon Center and healed all of my Pokemon. I decided to explore town and when I went up I saw the same guy on Team Flare, he turned around and looked at me,

"Well, if it's you again" he said, "hear this Pipsqueak! Team Flare is going to use the stones on Route 10 and a fantastic treasure to make everyone on our team happy! In this world, the ones who have power are the ones who win with flair!"

"What does that mean?" I asked,

He smiled, "you'll just have to find out"


	10. Chapter 10-Meeting Korrina

**This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it!**

* * *

I ran towards the entrance for route 11 when I heard a voice call,

"Lucario what are you doing?"

I turned around to find a blonde girl on roller skates wearing a helmet and and red and white uniform. She had a Lucario on each side of her,

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think my Lucario has taken a shine to you" she said

"Which one?" I asked,

"The one on my left of course!" she answered,

"I also think that it wants to battle with you" she added, "what is your name exactly?"

"Kylie" I answered,

"I'm Korrina" she replied, "would you mind if we had a battle, my Lucarios Vs. two Pokemon of your choice?"

"Sure!" I answered,

"Eee!" Eevee shouted,

"Sorry Eevee, but they're super-effective on you, you'll have to sit out on this one" I replied, "Braixen, I chose you!"

"Lucario, let's fight!" Korrina shouted,

"Braixen, use psyshock!" I shouted,

"Dodge!" Korrina shouted, but the psyshock followed Lucario until it hit it and it took major damage

"Follow it up with flame charge!" I shouted,

"Take the attack!" she shouted, Braixen charged at Lucario who stood there and took the attack, after the attack landed, Lucario had fainted,

"Why did she take that super-effective attack?" I asked myself, then, an uneasy feeling started churning in my stomach,

"Lucario, finish this battle!" Korrina shouted as she let Lucario's pokeball fly,

"Braixen, use fire spin!" I shouted,

"Dodge and use bone rush!" Korrina shouted, Braixen shot the flames but Lucario jumped out of the way, made a holographic bone, and hit Braixen with it. After the attack, Braixen fainted,

"Braixen!" I shouted, "that was an impressive attack, you did a good job"

"I will always have a strategy" she said, "don't expect to win easily"

"Vulpix, I chose you!" I shouted, "Vulpix, use Extrasensory!"

"Do it again!" Korrina shouted, Lucario dodged the attack and used bone rush again on Vulpix, who then fainted,

"How could this happen?" I asked,

"Bone rush is a ground type attack" Korrina replied, "ground is super-effective on fire"

"Thank you for the battle anyway" I said,

"No problem" she replied, "let me heal your Pokemon"

She took Vulpix and Braixen's pokeballs and healed them up,

"You're very strong" I said

"Thank you" she replied, "If you beat the 3rd gym, I might battle you again"

"Ok" I said, "but where's the nearest gym?"

"Shalour City" she answered, "It's on the other side of reflection cavern, see you there!"

She skated towards the Pokemon center and I went towards Reflection Cave. The second I entered the cave I looked at the endless amount of rocks and mirrors.

"Eevee" I said, "This is going to be a long cave"

* * *

**Pokemon**

**In Party**

Braixen

Eevee

Pancham

Vulpix

**In PC**

None

**Traded**

Azurill (for Braixen)


	11. Chapter 11-The Mega Evolution Guru a

"Finally!" I shouted, "we're out of that cave!"

Eevee and I had just spent 3 days in that cave. I officially hate Woobat and Zubat. We battled endless Pokemon and Trainers and it was HORRIBLE! The second I stepped out of the cave, I got a call on my Holo Caster. I picked it up and saw it was Sycamore,

"Hello everyone!" Sycamore chimed, "I'd like you all to go to Shalour city, there is a man there called the Mega Evolution Guru in the Tower of Mastery, I'd like you all to meet him, bye!"

He hung up and I decided to be early on this so I headed to the Tower of Mastery, I started running towards the big tower that I saw in the distance, but then I heard someone shout,

"Hey Kylie!" I turned around to see Shauna and Calem running towards me,

"Cal helped me through reflection cave!" Shauna exclaimed,

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you" Calem whispered to me,

"I won't" I promised,

"Meet me in front of the Tower of Mastery, I have to give you something"

I ran towards the tower of Mastery and Calem followed me

"So, what do you want?" I asked,

"Check out this stone" he answered, he held up a shiny white stone, "it might be a mega stone, and I want you to have it"

"Thanks" I replied, taking the stone from him,

"Now let's go inside the Tower of Mastery" he said,

We both walked inside the giant castle. When we went inside, I saw a giant statue of a mega lucario, it was so cool. I saw there was a door in the pedestal of the statue and walked inside. There, I saw Shauna and Kate. But Kate made me gasp. She was wearing a pink midriff halter top, a purple cheerleader skirt, white high tops, sunglasses, and a black bow holding her hair in a high ponytail,

"What are you wearing?" I asked

"What?" she replied, "I bought these in Cyllage City"

Zoe then entered, and scowled at Kate's clothes,

"Sorry I'm late" Zoe replied, "now where's the Mega Evolution Guru?"

"Right here" a voice answered, all of us were startled and screamed in shock, "Calm down girls"

"I am a boy" Calem said,

"Whatever, I am the Mega Evolution Guru, I guess you can say I'm an acquaintance of Prof. Sycamore" he said, "but Mega Evolution guru isn't my real name"

"Is it Chuck?" Zoe whispered to me, I laughed,

"All five of you are here, right?" he asked, we all nodded, "now what are your names?"

"Kylie" I said

"Zoe"

"Shauna" Shauna squealed, "pleased to meet you!"

"Kate"

"Calem"

"Well, Shauna, Kylie, Kate, Kayla" he started

"Uh my name is Calem" Calem interrupted,

"Whatever, I'm pleased to meet you all" the Guru said,

"Pleased to meet you too Mr Mega Evolution!" Shauna exclaimed

Then, I saw that the Guru's eyes got caught on the stone in my bag,

"What's this?" He asked, snatching the stone from my bag, "were you the one who found this intriguing stone?"

"No" I answered, "Calem gave it to me"

Calem blushed, "I did"

Kate glared at him "So you like her now, huh?!"

"Well, it doesn't really matter who found it" he said, "what's important is that you were honest, if you tell lies, the truth is eventually clouded and lost"

"Like the fact that Calem likes Kylie" Kate mumbled

"SHUT UP KATE!" Calem yelled,

"And to be honest...that Intriguing stone is no more than an ordinary rock" he said, "now let's go outside, shall we?"

We all followed him outside the tiny house. Then Korrina approached me,

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "I see you made it to Shalour City"

"Yeah" I replied, "it took me a while, but I finally did it"

"Lucario is in its Pokeball, but its really happy to see you" she said, "well, let's go outside, don't want to keep grandpa waiting"

"Mr. Mega Evolution, who is that girl over there?" Shauna asked,

"This is my granddaughter Korrina, she's also the Shalour City gym leader" he answered,

"She's the gym leader?" I asked in shock,

"Yeah" she replied,

"So, now that we are all out here, I suppose I should explain Mega Evolution to you" the Guru said, "I assume you all know about Pokemon evolution, right?"

"Yeah" we all answered,

"Exactly, but Mega Evolution gives some fully-evolved pokemon, another temporary stage, but not all pokemon can mega evolve, you must have a stone and a mega ring for the trainer, and that's how it goes,"

"But the problem is grandpa only has one mega ring" Korrina added, "so you'll have to decide who gets it,

"I want it!" Zoe, Calem, and I shouted,

"Settle down girls" the Guru said, "just battle to see who gets it"

"You know what" Calem said, looking at me, "I'll just leave two to battle"

"Alright then" Zoe said, "Axew, come on out!"

"Amaura, I chose you!" I shouted as I let Amaura's Pokeball fly, "Now Amaura, I know this is your first battle but stay strong"

"Amaur!" Amaura nodded,

"Axew, use dragon claw!" Axew charged at Amaura and scratched it,

"Amaura, knock it out with Avalanche!" I shouted, Amaua created a pile of snow that fell down over Axew, it got hit by the attack and fainted,

"Axew, return" Zoe sighed, "Ginja, come on out!"

Zoe sent out her Braixen -Ginja- I had a plan for this Pokemon,

"Ginja use flamethrower!" she shouted,

"Counter with hidden power!" I shouted, Ginja shot flames but the rocks from hidden power flew right through them and hit Ginja, who also fainted,

"How is she doing that?" Zoe asked herself as she returned Braixen into its Pokeball, "Masquerain, I chose you!"

"Hidden power again!" I shouted, Amaura did the same thing it did last time and knocked out Masquerain,

"We won!" I exclaimed, "Amaura, you did great!"

"How are all of my Pokemon either weak to rock or ice?" Zoe asked, "I need to catch more Pokemon"

"So I guess that Kylie will get the Mega Ring" Shauna said,

"Yeah" Zoe replied, "it was a good match"

"Kylie," the guru said, "challenge the Shalour City gym, if you beat it, we will give you the Mega Ring"

"Ok" I replied,

I left the Tower of Mastery and went to challenge the gym after Korrina left for her gym. I went inside the gold building and a man approached me,

"Welcome to the Shalour City gym!" he exclaimed, "you'll have to put on your roller skates, battle four skaters, and then you can challenge Korrina"

"Ok" I replied as I put on my skates, "you ready Eevee?"

"Ee" Eevee answered,

We skated around the gym and battle and crushed all four skaters. Then, a rail came up, I went to grind it and I found myself standing on a Pokeball battlefield. Then Korrina grinded the rail on the opposite side of me,

"Time for Lady Korrina's big appearance!" she exclaimed,

"Hi Korrina" I replied,

"Hello Kylie! I already know you're a strong trainer, so let's get this show on the road!" she exclaimed, "Mienfoo, time to fight!"

"Braixen, I chose you!" I shouted,

"Mienfoo, use power-up punch!" she shouted

"Psyshock!" I shouted, Braixen used psyshock and knocked out Mienfoo before it hit,

"Zoe was right, you are strong!" Korrina exclaimed as she returned Mienfoo to its Pokeball, "Machoke, time to fight!"

"Braixen, use psyshock again!" I shouted,

"Dodge and use rock tomb!" she shouted, Braixen used psyshock but Machoke outran it and shot rocks at Braixen, who took major damage,

"Braixen!" I shouted, I looked to see if it was ok, which it was,

"Finish it with Power-up punch!" Machop came up and punched and knocked out Braixen,

"Braixen, return" I sighed, "Vulpix, I chose you!"

"Machoke, use rock tomb again!"

"Dodge it and use extrasensory!" I shouted,

Machoke shot the rocks at Vulpix but Vulpix jumped up and knocked out Machoke with extrasensory,

"Machoke return!" Korrina shouted, "Hawlucha, give it your all!"

"Use extrasensory again!" I shouted

"Take the hit and use flying press!" she shouted

When Hawlucha went to attack, it took extrasensory, but it also landed a big hit on Vulpix. I could tell whoever got the next attack would win,

"Flame burst now!" I shouted

"Power up punch!" she shouted,

They both went at each other and both hit at the same time. The same time Vulpix touched its flames to Hawlucha was also at the same time that Hawlucha hit Vulpix. Then, they both fainted,

"Vulpix!" I shouted, "you battled hard"

"Oh! I have been defeated! Alack, alay! Lady Korrina gave a terrible display! This is it. I must give up my title and admit that your strength far exceeds—"

"Korrina!" I shouted

"Just teasing!" she exclaimed, I took a deep sigh "But here's your Rumble Badge. Boy, you'll be rolling in 'em soon!"

"Thanks so much!" I exclaimed, "I got the Rumble Badge!"

"Remember to meet me at the top of the Tower of Mastery" She said, I nodded,

I ran outside the gym and put the badge in my badge case, I started to run for the Tower of Mastery, and I never looked back.


	12. Chapter 12-Skiddo

**A bit of a shorter chapter, tomorrow I won't be posting so that's why I posted two today just like I did with The 72nd Hunger Games.**

* * *

I looked over at the water and realized why I needed surf. I smelled the salty water and stepped on the sand,

"You know what" I said, "let's take a break and do some swimming"

I changed into my swimsuit and sent out all of my Pokemon.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, "we're going to swim!"

Pancham and Eevee dived right into the water, Lucario sat on the rock and dipped his feet into the water, and Amaura chased Vulpix in the shallow end of the water.

I got into the pure blue water and dove underwater. I saw lots of beautiful water Pokemon like Corsola and Luvdisc. At the bottom, I saw a large, majestic Lapras, who looked me right in the eye. I ran out of air and went up to play with my Pokemon. Why were they all surrounding that Lapras? I don't know. I splashed all of my Pokemon. Braixen and Lucario glared at each other, I could tell that they didn't like each other.

We eventually got out of the water and I changed into my regular clothes. I kept Pancham out,

"Pancham, use surf!" I shouted, Pancham got in the water and I held onto him . He sped fast across the water. When we got to the other side, I fed him a berry and returned him to his Pokeball.

We kept walking and eventually got back on land. I saw a ranch and two people crowded around an injured Skiddo, I held my Pokedex to it,

"Skiddo, the Mount Pokemon, If it has Sunshine and water, it doesn't need to eat because it can generate energy from the leaves on its back"

"What's going on?" I asked,

"This Skiddo has a needle stuck in its hoof, but we can't get it out" the little girl answered, "we called Nurse Joy but I don't think she will come soon"

"Let me try" I said,

They moved out of the way and the rest of the Skiddo crowded around me and watched me. I mounted his hoof on my knee and pulled the needle out. I was halfway through when it screamed in pain,

"It's ok" I said quietly, I'll get it out for you"

I kept gently pulling until it came out. Skiddo cheered and tackled me.

"You're welcome!" I exclaimed,

I examined the needle. It looked just like the one in Axew's foot when Zoe found it. I put it in my bag and hugged Skiddo,

"There, all better" the little girl said,

"I think Skiddo wants to travel with you" an older man said,

"But papa…" the little girl trailed off, "Skiddo is my friend"

"There are plenty of other Skiddo" he said, "you'll be fine"

"Ok then" I said, "go Pokeball!"

I threw the pokeball at Skiddo, it shook three times and then turned red,

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"You must have six Pokemon" he answered, I nodded, "you must give one Pokemon to the professor for now, you can only have six Pokemon with you at a time"

"Ok" I replied, "I'll give Lucario to the professor for Mega Evolution research"

I waved to the people as I left the Skiddo ranch for Courmarine City. I held Skiddo's red Pokeball up to my face. I also wondered about the needle….


	13. Chapter 13-Getting the Plant Badge

**Posted two today, won't post another tomorrow**

* * *

I stepped off Route 12 and into Courmarine City, the site if the fourth gym. I went to the Pokecenter and called the professor on the PC,

"Hey Professor!" I exclaimed,

"Kylie!" he replied, "good to see you, I heard you got the Mega Ring"

"Yep" I replied, "I also need you to hold onto my Lucario for a while, you see, I have 7 Pokemon now, and Lucario has a Lucarionite, so you can do Mega Evolution research"

"That's great!" he exclaimed, "so send it over"

I put Lucario's Pokeball on the machine and clicked a button. The machine then teleported Lucario's Pokeball to Professor Sycamore,

"Did you get it?" I asked,

"Yep" he answered, "I'll keep it in good care"

"Thanks Professor!" I said as I ended the call,

I gave my Pokemon to Nurse Joy to heal up and I decided to buy some items. When I bought the items and my Pokemon were all healed up I headed for the gym but I couldn't find it anywhere,

"Excuse me?" I asked as man who was waltzing by, "do you know where I can find the gym?"

"Yes" he answered, "you have to go to Seaside Station. the monorail there will take you up there, it's over that way" the man pointed towards a train station on my right,

"Thanks!" I said as I ran off,

I ran towards the train station and to my surprise, I walked in and saw Sycamore and an old woman in weird clothes,

"Hello Kylie" Sycamore said,

"Hello Sycamore" I chimed "is this your grandma?"

The woman gasped over-dramatically, "He is NOT my grandson!" she shouted, "do you even know who I am?"

"Ummm, no" I answered,

The woman gasped again, "I am Diantha, the famous movie star, and who are _you _for that matter?"

"Kylie Yu" I answered,

"Well Kylie Yu," Diantha shouted, "I'm sure you've seen me in a movie before"

"Ummm, I don't watch movies" I replied,

"What! I'm sure you've seen at least one" she exclaimed,

"Nope" I replied,

"Over the Moon, Lovesick like a Luvsdic?" she asked, "do any of those ring a bell for you?"

"Nope" I answered,

"Alright" Sycamore interrupted, "that's enough, Diantha, let's leave Kylie so she can leave"

Sycamore escorted Diantha out of the train station. I don't know why but Diantha reminds me of Kate. I walked up to the woman behind the counter and she smiled,

"May I help you?" she asked,

"Yes" I answered, "I'd like to take the monorail up to Hillcrest Station"

"Alright" she replied, "follow me this way"

She escorted me through a door and onto a platform outside the building with other people,

"Please wait here until the monorail arrives" she said as she went back inside,

Eevee and I sat and waited until we finally saw the monorail coming down from the hill. we both sighed with relief and got on once the doors were open. We held onto a pole tightly as the monorail made its way up the big hill. Eevee and I looked out the window at the beautiful landscape. In the corner of my eye, I saw something, a giant blue bird with glimmering tail feathers, it had beautiful eyes and I could only catch a glimpse of it before it disappeared into the clouds,

"What was that?" I asked Eevee, Eevee had no idea too,

"We are now arriving at Hillcrest Station, please exit the vehicle" a recorded voice said over the intercom,

When the train stopped and the doors opened, Eevee and I stepped out onto the hillside. I felt the cool wind on my face as I ran for the gym. I saw it was like Grant's gym in a way because the entrance was carved into a hill. I stepped into the gym and gasped. Inside was a huge tree with vines, slides and other crazy things,

"What do I do?" I asked myself,

"You have to climb to the top of the tree where Ramos's study is, once you are up there you can battle him" a man answered for me,

"Thanks" I replied as I ran for the tree,

I found the first vine and started climbing. I went hand over hand until I reached a ledge. I had to be careful on this gym or I'd fall. I swung on a vine to get to the next ledge. On that ledge I found another vine and climbed a little higher. I ran on the ledge until I found another vine to climb. I climbed all the way up the the last ledge, which was extremely thin. I kept my back against the tree and slid across the ledge until I found the last vine. I had to make a jump for it, so I bounced off the ledge as Eevee screamed and so did I, I grabbed the vine and pulled myself up, but my hat fell, I couldn't get it, and I hoped that it would be there when I came down. I was almost at the top when my hands got all clammy and slipped off the vine. Eevee and I screamed as we plunged to our death. Although, I didn't feel the ground.

I looked up to see an old man and a Weepinbell, holding my wrist and trying to pull me and Eevee up. I grabbed the ledge with my free hand and pushed myself up. Eevee and I collapsed and sighed with relief,

"Thank you so much" I said, "who are you"

"The name's Ramos, I'm the gym leader" he answered, "and might I say, you are one heavy little child"

"You're the gym leader?!" I asked in shock, "But you're so old"

"And you're so young, stop making rude comments" he replied,

"Your gym is crazy" I said, "it almost killed me"

"Just as crazy as this ol' noggin is" he replied as he hit his head,

_Yep, _I thought, _totally crazy,_

"So what'd yeh think, whippersnapper? Did yeh enjoy the garden playground I made with all these sturdy plants o' mine?" he asked,

"NO!" I answered, "they almost killed me"

"But they held you up, didn't they?" he asked, "Their strength is a sign o' my strength as a gardener and a Gym Leader! Yeh sure yer up to facing all that?"

"Definitely," I answered, "Eevee, I chose you!"

Eevee hopped down from my shoulder and got ready to fight,

"Jumpluff, help me out!" he shouted,

"Eevee, use take down" I shouted,

"Fly high!" Ramos shouted, Eevee charged at Jumpluff who was flying in the air, but Eevee just jumped up and hit it,

"Bite it while it's down!" I shouted, Eevee but Jumpluff before it could get up,

"Leech Seed it!" he shouted,

"Dodge!" I shouted, Jumpluff shot the seeds and missed,

"Grass knot!" he shouted, Eevee ran and then was tripped but a root that came out of the ground,

"Leech seed while it's down!" he shouted

"Eevee, get up!" I shouted, but it was too late, Eevee couldn't get up and got leech seeded, the seed zapped some of the health out of Eevee and gave it to Jumpluff,

"I know it's risky, but use double edge!" I shouted, Eevee charged at Jumpluff, so fast it couldn't dodge, and Jumpluff fainted, Eevee then shuddered at the recoil damage,

"Jumpluff, return" Ramos sighed, "I must say, I am impressed"

"Thank you" I replied "you are very good at what you do"

"Impressed won't last you long here though" Ramos said, "Weepinbell, help me out!"

"Eevee, use bite!" I shouted, Eevee charged at Weepinbell and bit it,

"Weepinbell, use acid!" Ramos shouted, while Eevee was on Weepinbell, it shot it with acid,

"Eee!" Eevee shrieked,

"Are you ok?" I asked, Eevee nodded, "Good, use double-edge!"

"Stop it with grass knot!" he shouted,

Eevee charged at full speed but tripped because of grass knot. The force of the charge made the trip more effective and it knocked Eevee out,

"Eevee!" I shouted as I ran towards it, Eevee opened her eyes in my hands, "you did well" I put Eevee next my me to let it rest,

"So" Ramos said, "who will be your next Pokemon?"

"Vulpix, I chose you!" I shouted,

"Use acid!" he shouted,

"Dodge and use flamethrower!" I shouted, Vulpix jumped out of the way of the acid and hit Weepinbell which knocked it out,

"Weepinbell, return!" Ramos shouted, "Gogoat, finish this battle!"

I looked at the fully evolved form of Skiddo, is this really what my Skiddo will look like when it evolves?

"Gogoat, trample it with bulldoze!" he shouted, Gogoat charged and ran over Vulpix, who took major damage at the super-effective attack,

"Vulpix!" I shouted, Vulpix got up and I sighed, "Use flamethrower!"

I could see in Vulpix's mouth she wasn't starting a flamethrower, she was starting something else. Out of her mouth, she shot a star-shaped flame at Gogoat, who went wide-eyed and took the attack. When the smoke cleared, Gogoat was out.

"We won!" I exclaimed as Eevee and I ran up to hug Vulpix, "we did it!"

"Yeh believe in yer Pokémon... And they believe in yeh, too…" Ramos said "Mighty oaks from acorns grow. Go on, then. Yeh've earned it. Here's yer own Plant Badge, sprout."

I took the plant badge from him. It looked like a leaf and felt like metal. My fourth badge...After 4 months, I'm halfway there,

"Alright!" I shouted, "I got the Plant Badge!"

I slid down a slide that went all the way to the bottom of the gym. When I ran outside I bumped into someone because I wasn't looking,

"Hey, what where you're-" He cut himself off because he realized it was me, and I realized it was Calem, "Hey Kylie"

"Hey Calem" I replied, "are you going to challenge the gym?"

"Yeah" he answered, "did you beat him?"

"Yep" I answered as I pulled out my badge case and showed him my badges,

"Wow!" he gasped,

"Good luck in there!" I exclaimed,

"Thanks" he replied as he went inside the gym,

I put the badge case back in my bag and left for Route 13. I stepped in the red clay of route 13, looked out into the empty space and said,

"Here we go again"


	14. Chapter 14-The Power Plant

**I will be posting two chapters today and none tomorrow. I hope to return to a regular publishing schedule too.**

* * *

I heard that the power plant is on this route so I decided to check it out. I ran towards the nearest entrance to the power plant and found a team flare grunt there,

"You again!" I said,

"And my old friend is here" he replied,

"What are you up to this time?" I asked,

"None of your business" he answered, "Go, Houndoom!"

"Pancham, I chose you!" I shouted, "use vital throw!"

Pancham threw Houndoom and knocked it out,

"So now can you tell me what you're doing?" I asked,

"No" he answered, "Golbat, time to burn!"

"Pancham, return!" I shouted, "Braixen, I chose you"

"Golbat, use air cutter!" he shouted,

"Dodge and use psyshock!" I shouted

Golbat tried to hit it with its wings but missed and got hit with psyshock which knocked Golbat out,

"Alright, I'll tell you" he said, "we're getting energy from the power plant, but you'll need a pass to get in there"

I walked around the area until I found something pointing out of the dirt, I picked it up and saw it was a power plant pass,

"You mean something like this? I asked,

"I should've hid it somewhere else" he mumbled, "you can keep it, because I know that we've won this round"

The Team Flare Grunt ran away and I ran for the door to the Power Plant and inserted the pass in the slot which let me in. When I ran in I saw one female Team Flare Grunt,

"You!" she shouted, "you're not supposed to be back here, scraggy, burn her!"

"Pancham, I chose you!" I shouted, "circle throw it!"

Pancham threw scraggy and knocked it out,

_I don't have time for this, _I thought,

I kept walking through the power plant and beating Team Flare grunts easily. Why are they so easy to beat? If they want to take over the world, at least get some stronger Pokemon. I'm tired of annihilating the same 5 pokemon over and over again. I ran up a set of steps to see a bald man in a white suit and a woman with orange hair and weird-looking goggles,

"How much longer?" the man asked,

"If you're just interested in the facts, I'd say we already have enough energy to power the device" she answered,

"Good, let's finish up here and move out, there's still more work to be done" the man replied,

"Hey!" I shouted,

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked, "and how did the grunts not defeat you?"

"It's obvious that she's powerful" the man said, "if she beat all of them"

"Stop being reasonable Alejandro!" she shouted, "Mightyena, destroy this little twerp!"

"Pancham, I chose you!" I shouted,

"Mightyena, use assurance!" she shouted,

"Take that weak attack and use vital throw!" I shouted,

Mightyena ran up and hit Pancham with his palm. Pancham then grabbed Mightyena and threw it, knocking it out,

"How could I lose?" she asked,"Alejandro, finish her off!"

"Aliana, I think it'd be best to retreat, we already have what we need" he replied,

"Fine" Aliana sighed, "RETREAT!"

And with that, every single member of Team Flare left the area until it was empty with only me. I left the Power Plant after all of them were gone and out onto the dusty clay of Route 13. I ran towards the exit that I saw earlier and to my surprise, I saw a tall, nine foot man, in patched and old clothes. He had white hair and a hat covering his face,

"Excuse me?" I asked, "can you move?"

"The Pokemon, the flower Pokemon" he mumbled, "the Pokemon that was given eternal life"

"What?" I asked, I had no idea what he meant or what he was saying,

He then walked away but I couldn't follow the strange man. I couldn't see where he was going either, it's like he disappeared into thin air. I decided to get over it and go to Lumiose City now that the blackout is over,

"Kylie!" a high-pitched voice shouted, I turned around and realized it was Shauna, "I ran after you like crazy when I spotted you up ahead!"

"Cool" I replied as I walked away,

"Know what? I heard the power's back on here in Lumiose City!" she exclaimed, "some really bad people were stealing electricity from the Kalos Power Plant and-"

"I stopped them from doing it, you're welcome" I interrupted,

"Wow you stopped them!" she exclaimed, "you're like a superhero! You're Kylie Girl!"

"Yeah I know, can I go now?" I asked,

"Wait!" she shouted, "they're going to light up Prism Tower, its Lumiose City's most famous sight, can you come with me to see it?"

"Fine" I answered,

"Yipee!" she replied, "now let's go or we'll miss it"


	15. Chapter 15-Getting the Voltage Badge

**I'm back! I'm Back! Just like Lord Voldemort. Whoops! I'm sorry, he who shall not be named. Anyways, I'm back from my hiatus and I'll be updating daily now. Enjoy!**

* * *

She grabbed my wrist and ran through the streets of Lumiose until we reached Prism Tower. She pulled me through people and Pokemon until we reached the tower,

"Good timing" she panted after all of the running, "they're just about to turn on the lights"

It was hard to look at the tower in the crowded munch of people so I put Eevee on my head and looked at the lights. The tower started at the bottom and lit up all the way to the top. The night sky really pulled of the look. People started to wander away I went for the Pokemon Center because I wanted Lucario back,

"Wait!" Shauna shouted as she pulled me next to her, "do you see those people?"

"Yeah, the blondie with his little sister" I answered, "I see them"

"The boy is the gym leader, and Prism Tower is the gym" she replied,'

"HE'S the Gym Leader?!" I asked in shock, "but he's so young"

"Age doesn't' matter in the Pokemon world" I heard a voice say, "it's just the power and smarts inside"

I realized that Clemont walk talking to me,

"Clemont, I challenge you and your gym to a battle!"

"Ok, but be careful my brother's reeeeally strong!" his sister exclaimed,

"Bonnie, don't embarrass me like that" he said through grit teeth,

"I'll be ready in a couple hours" I said,

"Great" he replied, "I'll be waiting for you"

He waved as he went inside his gym and I ran for the Pokemon center. I gave all of my Pokemon to Nurse Joy to heal,

"These will be ready in a couple hours" Nurse Joy smiled,

"Thanks!" I shouted as I left the Center. I ran for my dad's apartment. I wanted to see the look on his face when he's seen how much I've grown. The woman at the desk let me go upstairs and I went to his room. I walked into his messy room,

"Dad!" I yelled to the empty space, "are you here?"

I sat down on his couch and noticed there was a note on the Coffee table. I picked up the note and read it,

**Dear Kylie,**

**Business has called for me to go to Hoenn. I had to leave on very short notice so I couldn't tell you. I love you very much and am very proud of you and your mother. Please stay safe and take Absol with you. Since I can't bring him with me, I decided to leave him with you,**

**I love you,**

**Dad**

I felt little tears in my eyes after reading the note but I held them back. I put the note in my bag and grabbed Absol's Pokeball. I put the Pokeball in my bag and left the apartment. When I go to Hoenn, I'll find my dad. I left the apartment and headed for some stores. Now that I was in Lumiose, I wanted to get some things. I ran for the nearest food store and bought lots of Pokemon food. I also bought lots of things to make food for me.

I also ran for the Pokeball Boutique and Stone Emporium because I wanted to check them out. I went into the Pokeball boutique and looked at all of the Pokeballs on the shelves. Sadly, I couldn't afford any so I just bought more Pokeballs. Then, I went to the Stone Emporium,

"Hello!" the man behind the counter chimed, "how are you today?"

"I'd like to buy a Fire Stone" I answered,

"Oooh, a fire stone, what are you evolving" he asked as he grabbed one and put it in a case,

"A Vulpix" I answered

"Cool!" he replied as he pushed the Fire Stone towards me, "that'll be 13,000 pokedollars"

"13,000!" I shouted in shock, "that's so much!"

"Stones are lots of money" he replied, "so are you going to buy it or not?"

I gave him the money and gently set the stone in my bag. I looked at my money, I didn't have much left. I sighed and ran for the Pokemon Center to pick up my Pokemon. I ran into the center and sat down on the couch.

"Kylie?" a familiar voice asked, I turned around and realized it was Ash, my older cousin,

"Ash!" I exclaimed, "it's good to see you, how are you and Pikachu?"

"We're fine" he answered, "so how many badges do you have?"

"Four" I answered, "and I'm going for my fifth one soon"

"Wow" Ash replied, "I'm impressed, you're actually getting along really well"

"Thanks" I replied, "where are your Pokemon anyway?"

"Nurse Joy is healing the up" he answered, "how do you like your journey so far?"

"It's awesome!" I answered, "I'm making so many new friends"

"Are you traveling with someone?" Ash asked,

"Nope" I answered, "just my Eevee"

"So was Eevee your starter?" he asked,

"Uh huh" I nodded, "and we're best friends"

"Ash Ketchum and Kylie Yu, your Pokemon are ready" Nurse Joy called out,

"Well whaddya know" Ash smiled, we both laughed.

It's been almost forever since I've seen Ash. Ash is my 18 year old cousin. He's very funny and nice. We were best friends as kids, but when he was ten he left on a Pokemon journey and I haven't seen him since. Now here I am, sitting across from my cousin in a Pokemon Center,

"Can I see your Pokemon?" I asked,

"Sure" he answered, "Froakie, come on out!"

He threw a Pokeball up into the air and a blue frog with weird fuzz around its neck came out of the Pokeball,

"Cool, a Fraokie!" I replied, "these guys are mine!"

I threw my Pokeballs up into the air, Braixen, Amaura, Eevee, Pancham, Vulpix, and Skiddo came out,

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed,

Amaura ran behind the bench,

"What's that about?" he asked,

"Amaura's very shy" I answered, "it's ok Amaura, Ash is my cousin, he won't hurt you"

Amaura ran out and gently nuzzled Ash,

"Guys, Ash is my cousin, he's all the way from Kanto" I said to my Pokemon,

"Now after seeing you, I want to watch your gym battle" Ash exclaimed, "so can I?"

"Sure!" I answered, "everyone return!"

"Lets go!" Ash exclaimed,

"Wait!" I shouted, "I need to get my Lucario first"

"You have a Lucario?!" he asked in shock, "boy oh boy, this is going to be a great battle!"

"Some things never change" I whispered to Eevee,

I turned on the PC and called the Professor, it rang a couple times until he picked up,

"Hello Kylie, and ASH? What are you doing with Kylie?" he asked,

"Kylie is my cousin" Ash answered, "I'm going to watch her gym battle!"

"Nice" Sycamore replied, "Kylie, is there anything you need?"

"Can you take my Skiddo and Vulpix?" I asked,

"Sure" he answered, "is there anyone you want back?"

"Lucario" I answered,

"Just put Skiddo and Vulpix's Pokeball on the teleportation spot"

I put both Pokeballs down and clicked the button. It teleported to Sycamore and I got Lucario,

"Thanks, I got Skiddo and Vulpix" he said as he held up its Pokeball,

"I got Lucario" I said,

"Bye!" he chimed

"Bye!" I chimed,

Ash and I ran for the gym. It was easy to find because it was in Prism Tower, we ran inside but we were stopped by a tall man,

"Are you Kylie Yu?" the man asked,

"Yep" I answered, "and this is my friend Ash"

"Please proceed into the elevator" he said,

We walked inside and pushed a button making the elevator go up. it opened into an arena where Clemont stood with Bonnie,

"Oh! Thank you for coming. Allow me to introduce myself..." Clemont started,

"This is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, Clemont!" Bonnie interrupted, "You'd better watch out! My brother's strong! As strong as you'd expect a Lumiose City Gym Leader to be, got it?"

"Bonnie! How many times do I have to remind you... It's not my own strength that matters, nor any other Trainer's. None of us would be here if it weren't for Pokémon" Clemont shouted,

"I know, I know! Anyway, I hope you two have an awesome battle!" she replied,

"She's right about that, at least. Let's both do our best in battle" Clemont exclaimed,

"She's right" I replied, "but Amaura, I chose you!"

"Emolga, let's battle!" Clemont shouted,

"Each side will use three Pokemon" Bonnie said, "the battle will end when one side's Pokemon are unable to battle, now begin!"

"Emolga, use aerial ace!" Clemont shouted,

"Hit it with Avalanche while its flying!" I shouted,

Amaura summoned the snow and made it crash down on Emolga before it could hit. Emolga popped its head out of the snow, but was stuck under it,

"Now use ancient power!" I shouted, Amaura shot the rocks at Emolga and it fainted,

"Emolga is unable to battle!" Bonnie shouted, "which means Amaura is the winner!"

"Emolga, return!" Clemont shouted,

"Wow" Ash mumbled, "Kylie's actually pretty good"

"Magneton, I chose you!" Clemont shouted,

"Amaura, use aurora beam!" I shouted,

"Electric terrain!" Clemont shouted

Magneton took to aurora beam but shocked the ground, making it electric,

"What does that do?" I asked,

"It makes electric type moves stronger" Clemont answered, "so use thunderbolt!"

"Dodge and use ancient power!" I shouted,

Amaura shot the rocks at Magneton who dodged and hit Amaura with thunderbolt. Amaura got launched back because of the force,

"Finish it with mirror shot!" he shouted,

"Amaura, get up!" I shouted,

Magneton shot the bright beam of light and it hit Amaura. When the fog cleared, I saw that Amaura had fainted,

"Amaura!" I shouted as I ran to pick it up, "you did a good job"

"Amaura is unable to battle!" Bonnie shouted "which means Magneton is the winner!"

"Amaura return" I sighed, "Pancham, I chose you!"

"Thunderbolt!" Clemont shouted,

"Dodge and use Sky Uppercut!" I shouted,

Pancham jumped out of the way and used sky uppercut on Magneton, who fainted,

"Magneton is unable to battle!" Bonnie shouted, "Pancham is the winner!"

"Magneton return" Clemont sighed, "Heliolisk, finish this battle!"

"Pancham, use Circle throw!" I shouted,

"Stop it with grass knot!" Clemont shouted,

The image in Ramos's gym flashed in my mind. Eevee charged and was tripped, when Eevee tried to get up, it had fainted,

"Pancham, jump up, don't touch the ground!" I shouted,

Pancham jumped up and dodged the root. When Pancham landed, it was tripped. When the fog cleared, Pancham had obviously taken lots of damage,

"Pancham, get up!" I shouted, but when Pancham got up, it was surrounded by blue. I remembered what happens when it's surrounded by blue, it evolves. Everyone in the room gasped, when the light disappeared. Pancham was almost five feet taller, had an angry expression, and looked a lot stronger,

"Pancham evolved into Pangoro!" I exclaimed,

"Goro!" Pangoro roared,

"Finish it with circle throw!" I shouted,

Clemont was too mesmerized to say anything. He ran over and grabbed its tail and then slammed it into the ground. Even after Pangoro knocked out Heliolisk, Pangoro continued to slam it into the ground.

"Pangoro stop!" I shouted, Pangoro glared back at me, "return!"

But Pangoro jumped out of the way and continued to slam Heliolisk. It kept slamming it until it was satisfied and dropped it on the ground.

"Heliolisk, are you ok?" Clemont asked

"Helio" Heliolisk croaked,

"Pangoro return!" I shouted and returned Pangoro to its pokeball,

"You have to control your Pokemon!" Clemont shouted,

"Sorry" I replied, "can I have my badge now?"

"Sure" he answered, "here's the Voltage Badge, take it"

He tossed the badge at me and I caught it. I didn't even want to celebrate. I shoved the badge in my case and ran out of the gym,

"How could she?" Clemont asked Bonnie, who was still too stunned,

"She's really strong" Bonnie said,

* * *

**Kylie's stats**

**Pokemon**

Eevee, Female, Level 40

Pangoro, Male, Level 37

Amaura, Female, Level 40

Lucario, Male, Level 35

Braixen, Female, Level 40

Absol, Male, Level 42

**Badges**

The Bug Badge

The Cliff Badge

The Rumble Badge

The Plant Badge

The Voltage Badge

**In PC**

Skiddo, Male, Level 32

Vulpix, Female, Level 37

**Traded**

Azurill, Female

**Items**

Fire stone


	16. Chapter 16-The Haunted House

**Hello! How do you like PWC so far? Tell me, and I also have a question. Who is your favorite of Kylie's rival's so far? Mine is Kate, it was so fun to write her!**

* * *

I ran out of the gym with Eevee on my shoulder,

"Kylie!" Ash shouted, "where are you going?"

"As far away from this city as I can" I answered,

"You might as well go to Laverre City" A voice said, it was Calem,

"Cool" I answered, "thanks a lot Calem"

I ran towards route 14 which connected to Laverre City. I kept running and running until I reached route 14. When I entered the route, I got a Holo Caster call. I saw that is was Shauna,

"Hey guys!" Shauna squealed, "we're all going to meet at the Scary House on route 14, see you there!"

She hung up and I ran onto the route. I looked at all of the trees and all of the muck and swamp. I trudged through the murky water and met eyes with a tall, creepy old woman,

"What a pretty young trainer" the woman coaxed, "wonder how she'd taste.."

I ran from the creepy woman. I could hear her laughing in the distance so I hurled a berry, but it went right through her. As I ran, it just seemed that the woman disappeared. I ran through dead grass and kicked it up with my foot. Why does this route, out of any routes, have to lead to Laverre City? Eevee even crouched behind my shoulder,

"Don't worry Eevee" I whispered, "we'll be out soon"

We kept walking until we found an old, run down house. Is this the Scary House?

"Kylie!" Zoe shouted, "is that you?"

"Yeah" I replied,

"This route…" she panted, "is terrifying"

"I didn't find it scary" A voice said, it was Kate, "you are all just wimps"

"Oh really" I replied,

"BOO!" Calem shouted, Kate and Zoe screamed at the top of their lungs and I laughed,

"Why do you have to be so mean Calem?" Shauna asked,

"Yeah" Kate replied, "you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry" Calem mumbled, "now that we're all here, let's go inside"

"There is no way I'm going in that thing!" Zoe shrieked,

"C'mon, where's your sense of adventure?" I asked,

"I think I left it on the SANE SIDE OF KALOS!" Zoe shouted,

"Fine we'll go in, stay out here if you like _Wimpy Queen_!" Kate teased,

"Fine I'll go!" Zoe yelled, "let's get this over with"

Shauna cracked open the door and we all heard a loud creaking noise. The room was very dark, with only a fire keeping it lit. Near the fire, a man with deathly white skin, silver hair, and a silver suit stood,

"Let's get started, then..." he rasped

Zoe choked back a scream, and Eevee hid behind my back,

"It was a dark and stormy night many years ago" the man said, "Lost, I arrived at this house and went inside"

"Oooh, scary" Calem whispered sarcastically to Kate,

"The lights would not turn on, so I fearfully looked around the house" he continued, "Eventually, I made my way into the kitchen. There was no sign of anyone being there…."

Eevee popped up again, deciding that it wasn't so scary,

"I found the fridge, and when I opened it, a faint light leaked out and I could finally make out my surroundings" he continued, "I saw the faint outline of a man, huddling in the corner of the room"

Now, I could see that Zoe was about to scream, but she took deep breaths and calmed down,

"I tried to tell him that I was lost and I was hoping he'd let me stay until morning" he continued, "but when I approached him, the man suddenly screamed, STAY BACK!"

Shauna, Kate, and Zoe all jumped back. Calem and I both had shivers down our spine and Eevee was hiding again,

"I apologized and continued to plead my case" he said, "He shouted back at me, I'm not talking to you!"

"I looked at the man in surprise, and when I did, the man asked me, can't you see them, behind you?" he now shouted, "a horde of faceless men!"

This time, no one was brave and we all screamed,

"Now then… Since I told you a wonderful story that will always haunt you, would you be so kind as to tip me?" he asked, "if you don't you might see something really scary"

"You're charging us?!" We all asked in shock,

"Even haunted houses aren't free you know!" he replied, "now cough it up, 1,000 dollars!"

"1,000?" I shouted, "this is ridiculous!"

We all threw the money aY him and then stormed out.

"What a rip-off!" Kate shouted, "I'd rather spend that money on shoes!"

"Yeah" Shauna Huffed, "let's get out of here"

* * *

**Kylie's stats**

**Pokemon**

Eevee, Female, Level 40

Pangoro, Male, Level 37

Amaura, Female, Level 40

Lucario, Male, Level 35

Braixen, Female, Level 40

Absol, Male, Level 42

**Badges**

The Bug Badge

The Cliff Badge

The Rumble Badge

The Plant Badge

The Voltage Badge

**In PC**

Skiddo, Male, Level 32

Vulpix, Female, Level 37

**Traded**

Azurill, Female

**Items**

Fire stone


	17. Chapter 17- Getting the Fairy Badge

**Sorry for the late update guys. We're about halfway done with volume one! And then I'll keep going until she's been all over the world!**

* * *

We all ran off to Laverre City, carefully avoiding creepy people and walking through swamp muck. Kate complained to whole way about her shoes being soaked so Calem had to carry her. through his mumbles, I swear I could make out some not-so nice language. When we finally reached the city, we all split ways. Kate ran to the boutique, Shauna ran off somewhere, and the rest of us ran to the Pokemon Center. I put my Pokemon and Eevee on the tray and gave them to Nurse Joy to heal. I sat and waited in the center as I stocked up on some items. When they were all healed up, I ran to the gym.

The tree was inside a tree and when I walked in, I found myself face-to-face to a bunch of girls who looked like dolls. One had black hair, one had red hair, and the other was blonde,

"Who are you exactly?" the girls asked,

"Kylie-" I answered but was cut off,

"Let her in" a creepy but soothing voice said, "this girl is the girl with destroyed Clemont's Gym"

"So you're Kylie Yu" The blonde one said, "you appear to be very strong"

"Then I suppose you have earned yourself the right to a battle," The red haired one repli

"As a reward for your efforts. I am Valerie, who leads this Fairy-type Gym" Valerie said "I hope your visit will prove entertaining to you. The elusive Fairy types may appear frail as a breeze and delicate as a bloom, but they are strong"

"No doubt they are" The black haired one said,

"These girls are Kali, Linnea, and Katherine. They keep my company at the gym, the look frail like china but are actually strong like steel"

"Nice to meet you" I replied, "now can we have our battle?"

"Of course" Valerie answered, "which one of you want to be a referee?"

"I do!" All girls replied,

"Kali, you can do it" Valerie said, Kali-the black haired girl-smiled

"Awww" the other girls sighed,

Valerie snapped and her dollhouse turned into a battlefield. he stepped to one side and I stayed here,

"Each trainer will use three Pokemon!" Kali shouted, "let the battle begin!"

"Mawile, time to shine!" Valerie exclaimed,

"Lucario, I chose you!" I shouted,

"Mawile, use crunch!" she exclaimed,

"Dodge and use close combat!" I shouted,

Lucario ran at Mawile and punched it and kicked it, but in the midst of all of that, Lucario was bitten,

"Now throw it to the ground!" Valerie shouted, Mawile slammed Lucario on the ground,

"Lucario, get up and use aura sphere!" I shouted,

Lucario launched the ball of aura at Mawile and knocked it out,

"Mawile is unable to battle, so Lucario is the winner!" Kali shouted,

"She's very strong" Linnea whispered the Katherine, "she also has potential"

"Mawile return" Valerie sighed, "Mr. Mine, finish Lucario!"

"Uh oh" I mumbled, psychic is super-effective on fighting,

"Use psychic!" Valerie shouted

Mr. Mime shot the psychic ray at Lucario and knocked it out, Valerie cheered,

"Lucario is unable to battle, which means Mr. Mine is the winner!" Kali shouted,

"Lucario, return!" I shouted, "Braixen, I chose you!"

"Dazzling gleam!" Valerie exclaimed,

"Psybeam!" I shouted,

Mr. Mine shot seven bright fragments at Braixen, who dodged and shot the psychic ray at Mr. Mime,

"Hit it with Flamethrower!" I shouted, Braixen shot the flames and Mr. Mime couldn't dodge,

"Psychic, full power!" Valerie shouted,

"Counter with your psychic!" I shouted,

Both shot the psychic rays on full blast, but instead of colliding, they hit their targets at the same time, knocking both Pokemon out,

"Both Pokemon have been knocked out!" Kali shouted,

"Return!" Valerie and I shouted,

"I must say, you are very strong" Valerie acknowledged, "but we each have one Pokemon left, so let's give it our all!"

"All right!" I replied,

"Sylveon, I chose you!" she shouted,

"Amaura I ch-!" I started, but was interrupted by Eevee, "do you want to battle?"

"Vee!" Eevee answered,

"Alright, Eevee, I chose you!" I shouted,

"Sylveon, use swift!" Valerie exclaimed,

"Take down, let's go!"

Sylveon shot the stars, but Eevee bolted to the right and dodged them. It charged into Sylveon who went flying across the room,

"Sylveon, are you alright?" Valerie asked,

"Syl!" Slyveon answered,

"Good, now use dazzling gleam!" she shouted,

"Eevee, use covet!" I shouted,

Eevee entranced Sylveon and swooped in and attacked,

"Now!" Valerie shouted,

Sylveon shot the shiny fragments at Eevee and made a critical hit,

"Eevee!" I shouted,

"Use take down!" Valerie shouted,

"Use take down as well!" I shouted,

Eevee and Sylveon both charged at full speed at each other. The headbutted and then were launched backwards. Both Pokemon stood there, panting hard, until Sylveon fainted,

"Sylveon is unable to battle, which means the challenger is the winner!" Kari exclaimed,

"We did it!" I cheered with Eevee,

"Sylveon, you did a good job" Valerie sighed,

"That was a great battle" I said, "thanks for it so much"

"Here's your Fairy Badge Kylie" Valerie said as she handed it to me, "treat it well"

"Alright!" I shouted, "I got the Fairy Badge!"

"The next gym is in Anistar City" Valerie said, "you can get there from Dendemille Town"

"Thanks" I said as I ran out of the gym,

"She is surely something special" Valerie sighed,

"Definitely" All three girls replied,

I put the badge in the case and put the case in my bag. I smiled and looked at all 6 of my badges. It's hard to believe that in seven months, that I'm almost done with the journey. Wherever you are in Anistar City, I'm ready for you.

* * *

**Kylie's stats**

**Pokemon**

Eevee, Female, Level 41

Pangoro, Male, Level 37

Amaura, Female, Level 40

Lucario, Male, Level 36

Braixen, Female, Level 41

Absol, Male, Level 42

**Badges**

The Bug Badge

The Cliff Badge

The Rumble Badge

The Plant Badge

The Voltage Badge

The Fairy Badge

**In PC**

Skiddo, Male, Level 32

Vulpix, Female, Level 37

**Traded**

Azurill, Female

**Items**

Fire stone


	18. Chapter 18-The Pokeball Factory

**Hello! I'm finally back! When I'm done with volume 1, I want to write volume two but I also want to publish my book. So I hope you'll enjoy the rest of my fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kylie!" shauna shouted, "do you ever wonder where Pokeballs come from?"

"Sometimes" I answer,

"Well, they come from the Pokeball Factory, right here in Laverre City!" Shauna exclaimed,

"Wow!" I exclaimed,

"Wanna come with me?" she squealed,

"Sure" I answered,

Shauna and I ran towards the big building with giant pokeball statues. We ran towards the entrance and found a Team Flare grunt,

"Adults are talking inside" he said, "Scram kids, shoo! Shoo!"

He pushed us away and we ran back down the stairs,

"He'll let us in, you'll see!" Shauna exclaimed, "I'll go talk to him again"

Shauna ran back up the stairs and then disappeared,

"Shauna, wait up!" I shouted,

After Shauna ran away, I saw that Zoe and Calem were behind me and I stopped,

"Hey guys" I said, "what are you doing here?"

"Why did Shauna just run off?" Zoe asked, "what's the deal?"

"Well, there's a Team flare grunt outside the building that won't let us in" I answered,

"I wonder what the matter is" Calem said,

"Eeeeeek!" Shauna yelled, we all turned our heads towards her,

Shauna was being chased away by the Team Flare grunt,

"Shauna!" I shouted,

"Shauna, wait!" Zoe shouted,

"Stop!" The Team flare grunt shouted,

"We should go and help her" Zoe said,

"Wait!" Calem shouted, "if Team Flare is here, they must be up to no good, Kylie and I will go inside, you go after Shauna"

"Right" Zoe nodded and then ran off,

"Let's go!" I shouted

Calem and I ran inside the building. We found ourselves face to face with many Team Flare grunts,

"Can that idiot outside do anything right?" one asked,

"So sorry, but we're not offering tours right now" another replied,

"We're not idiots!" I shouted, "we know you're Team Fare and we know you're up to something!"

"Yeah!" Calem shouted, "so stop it"

They all looked at eachother and then laughed, "Very funny, but no" one said,

"If you don't get out, I'm calling the police" Calem said,

"Now this just got serious" one whispered to another, "what should we do?"

"We should get out" one answered,

"Or we should stay and beat these kids" another argued,

"Leave!" one shouted,

"Stay!" the other shouted

"Leave!"

"Stay!"

The argued and argued until it turned into an all-out fight. Calem and I snuck away from the crowd and up a set of stairs,

"They're getting away!" one shouted,

"After them!" another shouted,

"Braixen use flamethrower!" I shouted as I threw the Pokeball, Braixen came out and shot the flames, stopping the Team Flare members in the tracks,

"One move and we're all toast!" one whispered,

"Calem, let's run to that room up there" I whispered,

"Right" he said,

We ran up the stairs while the grunts were stopped. We looked at the room from the outside,

"Kylie, are you ready?" Calem asked,

"Yeah" I answered,

"On three" Calem said, "one, two, three!"

I ran inside the building and found two women interrogating a man in a white suit. one woman had green hair and the other had purple hair. Both were wearing clothes like Aliana,

"Come now, work for Team Flare!" One of the woman coaxed, "if you'd just help out, we wouldn't have to carry all these Pokeballs by ourselves"

"Or with a contribution of just five million dollars, you could become a member of Team Flare" the other said,

"What in the world are you Team Flare fools thinking?!" The man yelled, "I'll never forgive any group that tries to take all of the Pokeballs for itself!"

"Forget it Celosia" the green haired one said, "Quit wasting your time with this person"

"I agree Bryony" Celosia said, "there's no one we can use here, let's blow this place to smithereens"

"Stop right there!" Calem shouted,

"Well what do we have here?" Bryony asked, "an intruder?"

"Please help me!" the man shouted,

"Zip it!" Both girls shouted,

"Do you two know what happens to intruders around here?" Celosia asked,

"We battle and beat them" Bryony answered,

"Lucario, I chose you!" I shouted,

"Go, Meowstic!" Calem shouted,

"Manectric, burn!" Celosia shouted,

"Liepard, time to fight!" Bryonny shouted,

"Close Combat on Liepard!" I shouted,

"Dodge and use slash on Lucario!" Bryony shouted,

"Meowstic, use psychic!" Calem shouted,

"Manectric, use thunder fang!" Celosia shouted,

Lucario ran over to Liepard and got ready for the attack. It struck but Liepard pumped up to dodge, Lucario followed it up and used close combat on it up there. Then it grabbed Liepard and threw it to the ground. Liepaed had fainted. Meowstic then used psychic on Manetric and slammed it into the wall.

"Lucario, use dragon pulse!" I shouted,

"Dodge and use thunder fang again!" Celosia shouted,

"Meowstic, use fake out!"

Meowstic ran at Manetric and slapped it, which made Manetric flinch. Lucario launched the ball of energy at Manetric, which knocked it out.

"No way, how could we lose!?" Celosia asked,

"Enough already!" Bryony shouted, "We've already stolen the Pokeballs, great balls, and ultra balls. Let's call it good and leave!"

Both girls teleported away. When the police arrived, everyone was already gone. The man came up to Calem and I and smiled,

"You saved us!" the man exclaimed, "thank you so much!"

"You're welcome" we both replied,

"You're astounding Pokemon Trainers for being so young" he said, "how can I thank you?"

"There's no need" we answered,


	19. Chapter 19-Frost Cavern

Calem and I ran onto route 15, but found it was dark so we decided to camp out. I set up my sleeping bag and out on my pajamas. I fed all of my Pokemon and Calem's Pokemon. After that we all fell asleep.

When we woke up, I found that Calem and his things were gone. I changed into my clothes and fed everyone breakfast. After that, I ran onto the leafy route. I ran through leaf piles and battled trainers. Eevee and I even played in this big one. It was very fun. I wish Calem hadn't run off. I also wonder what Kate bought from Laverre City. I looked in my Pokedex, over 300 Pokemon were registered,

"Woah!" I exclaimed, "three hundred?!"

"Eee!" Eevee replied,

"We just have to find even more!" I shouted,

"Vee" Eevee replied,

After a while, I saw a ruined building in the distance. I walked up to it,

"The lost hotel…." a voice rasped, I turned around, but no one was there,

"Who are you?" I asked,

"Go in if you dare, or stay out" the voice said and then disappeared,

I ran inside the strange building and down a set of stairs. I wandered around for a bit and then saw no point in it, so I just left. I went into Dendemille Town, a small town with windmills. I went into the Pokemon Center and got my Pokemon healed up. I ran towards route 17 but found myself face-to-face with a woman wrapped in a blanket. I couldn't agree more, it was freezing cold,

"You...can't...pass" she said

"Why not?" I asked,

"Would you walk through that snow?" she asked,

"No" I answered,

"You need Mamoswine," she replied, "I think he ran off towards Frost Cavern"

I thanked her and then ran off towards the cavern. I threw on my fluffy down coat that I grabbed from my backpack. I crossed the bridge and ran as fast as I could towards the cave. I saw Eevee was freezing so I tucked her into my shirt,

"Don't worry" I whispered to her, "you'll be warm in a bit"

When I crossed the bridge I saw a boy and a Mamoswine,

"Is something wrong in the Frost Cavern Mamoswine?" the boy asked,

"Swi!" Mamoswine answered,

"You there!" he shouted, "are you headed to the Frost Cavern"

"I guess so" I answered,

"This Mamoswine here usually can't get enough of giving people rides on route 17, but…." he trailed off,

"But what?" I asked,

"These days, it seems to be too worried about something in the Frost Cavern to give rides"

"Mamoswine is a Pokemon that loves cold climates" I mumbled, "maybe it's sensed something wrong in the Frost Cavern"

"Can you please go inside Frost Cavern and see what's going on?" he asked,

"Why don't you do it yourself?" I asked,

"Because it's freezing!" he answered,

"I'll go in" I replied, "but you have to come"

"Fine" he answered, "let's just get this over with"

He showed me to the entrance of the cave. We walked inside and shivered at the cold,

"Now show me the way" I said,

"Ok, ok" he replied, "first, you go this way…."

This boy steered me through twist and turns. He didn't help me in battle though. Whoever this guy is, he was really annoying,

"May I ask your name?" he asked,

"Kylie" I answered,

"My name is Damon, pleased to meet you" he replied,

"Well then Damon, can you tell me where we go next?" I asked,

"We go this way" he said as he pointed to the left,

We walked on snow and slid on ice. Damon still wasn't any help, I wondered if this guy had any Pokemon. We eventually saw a small cavern in the cave and went inside. There, I saw a woman with blue hair, and clothes like Celosia, Aliana, and Bryony. I could tell she was on Team Flare. There were also two Team Flare grunts surrounding her,

"This Abomasnow is a fine specimen! It's absolutely brimming with energy" the woman said "The more we agitate it, the stronger its Snow Warning Ability becomes, making the snow fall even more furiously. Let's catch it swiftly and get out of here"

"Hey!" Damon shouted, "what are you doing with that Abomasnow?"

"What are you thieves doing here?" I asked, "and what's with all of the Pokeballs?"

"What does it look like? We're catching Pokémon" the blue-haired one answered, "Why else would we have grabbed all of those Poke Balls? It was all so we could catch powerful Pokémon like this Abomasnow. It's full of potent energy!"

"You're monsters, all of you!" I shouted,

"Stop this at once!" Damon shouted,

"You're not the brightest one, are you?" she asked, "Whoever has the most Pokémon and the most energy will come out on top! Lazy people who just wait for things to be handed to them don't get to have these resources!"

"But why is Team Flare using Pokemon, energy, and money for evil?" Damon asked,

"Allow me to spell it out for you! It's so Team Flare-and only Team Flare-can survive!" she answered "After all, why should we care about saving people who aren't on our side? Anyway, I don't mind a healthy curiosity, but I'm afraid I just don't have any more time for you"

"Snooow!" Abomasnow shouted,

"You two-hurry up and send these kids packing!" she shouted,

"Um.. I dunno Mable, this girl did beat the others" the first one said,

"And I don't want to lose!" the other whined,

"If you two wimps won't do it yourself, then I will!" Mable shouted, "Houndoom, time to fight!"

"Pangoro, I chose you!" I shouted,

"Use fire fang!" Mable shouted,

Houndoom charged at Pangoro and bit its arm, Pangoro winced in pain,

"Pangoro, slam it!" I shouted, Pangoro raised its arm and slammed Houndoom on the ground. It went back and forth and slammed it until it was satisfied, then he threw Houndoom against the wall, Houndoom had fainted,

"But how?" Mable asked,

"Pangoro, return!" I shouted,

"Woah!" Damon exclaimed, "you're really strong!"

"Hmph! I've no patience for losing. Let's get out of here!" she shouted,

Like Celosia and Bryony, they teleported out.

"Snow!" Abomasnow exclaimed, I could tell it was thanking us,

"You're welcome" we both said,

We left the small cavern inside the cave and Damon showed me a shortcut to the exit and we left. When we got out we saw a nervous Mamoswine, pacing around,

"Don't worry Mamoswine" Damon said, "Kylie and I got rid of the bad guys and everything is ok"

"Now can you please give me a ride to Anistar city?" I asked,

"Mamo!" Mamoswine answered, he bent down for me to get on,

I swung my leg over his fur and got on. Mamoswine trotted over to route 17. It felt kind of award storming through Dendemille town on the back of a Mamoswine, but it was fine. Mamoswine plowed through the snow and I avoided it touching me. Mamoswine smashed some rocks with its tusks and we kept riding on. I have to say, it was extremely awesome. Eevee hid in my shirt. I plowed through the snow on Mamoswine until we reached the end of the route. Eevee and I got off of Mamoswine and touched grass for the first time in a while. I ran into Anistar City, breathed in the air, and smiled.

* * *

**Kylie's stats**

**Pokemon**

Eevee, Female, Level 41

Pangoro, Male, Level 37

Amaura, Female, Level 40

Lucario, Male, Level 36

Braixen, Female, Level 41

Absol, Male, Level 42

**Badges**

The Bug Badge

The Cliff Badge

The Rumble Badge

The Plant Badge

The Voltage Badge

The Fairy Badge

**In PC**

Skiddo, Male, Level 32

Vulpix, Female, Level 37

**Traded**

Azurill, Female

**Items**

Fire stone


	20. Chapter 20-Getting the Psychic Badge

**DISCLAIMER! I was super lazy with this chapter when I first wrote it, so even though I didn't write much battling, I still hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I got all of my Pokemon healed at the Pokemon center. When they were all healed I ran off to the gym. Inside the gym, I found myself what looked like floating in space, with the gym leader across from me,

"A ritual to decide your fate and future, The battle begins!" she shouted, "I am Olympia, the Gym leader, and you are?"

"Kylie Yu" I answered, "now let's begin this battle!"

Olympia and I battled for hours until only one of our Pokemon were left. It was her Meowstic on my Eevee, Meowstic used psychic and knocked Eevee out,

"Eevee!" I shouted,

"Eevee is unable to battle, which means Olympia is the winner!" the referee shouted,

"Nice try" Olympia said, "come back another time!"

I picked up Eevee and ran to the Pokemon Center. I put all of my Pokemon on the tray and gave them to Nurse Joy,

"Did you just battle Olympia?" she asked, I nodded, "Olympia's very strong, I suggest you should make a strategy"

I thought about the Pokemon she had, she had a Sigilyph, a Slowking, and a Meowstic. Maybe, I could use Skiddo for Slowking, Amaura for Sigilyph, and Pangoro for Meowstic! I ran to the PC and got my Skiddo from Prof. Sycamore. I also got my POkemon healed up and then ran right back to the gym.

"Well, you're back so soon!" Olympia exclaimed, "ready to lose again!"

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you" I replied,

"Well then let's begin this battle, Sigilyph, win this battle!" Olympia shouted,

"Amaura, I chose you!" I shouted,

"Sigilyph, use air slash!" she shouted,

"Stop it with avalanche!" I shouted,

Sigilyph used its wings to charge at Amaura, but Amaura summoned an avalanche to stop it,

"Sigilyph, use psychic!" Olympia shouted,

"Amaura, dodge and use Ancient Power!" I shouted,

Sigilyph got hold of Amaura in its psychic grasp but Amaura still shot the rocks at Sigilyph and knocked it out,

"Sigilyph is unable to battle, so Amaura is the winner!" the referee shouted,

"Sigilyph return!" Olympia shouted, "Slowking, beat this weakling!"

"Amaura, use aurora beam!" I shouted,

"Use yawn!" she shouted,

Slowking yawned and Amaura fell asleep. I returned Amaura to its Pokeball and sent out Skiddo,

"Skiddo, use leaf blade!" I shouted,

Skiddo shot extremely sharp leaves at Slowking who couldn't dodge and was hit.

"Now use seed bomb!" I shouted,

Skiddo shot giant seeds at Slowking and knocked it out,

"Slowking is unable to battle, which means Skiddo is the winner!" the referee shouted,

"Wait!" Olympia interrupted "I forfeit,"

"Why?" the ref asked,

"Because this challenger has show her strength in an amazing comeback" she answered, "and to this, I present you with the Psychic Badge!"

I took my badge from her, "Alright!" I shouted, "I got the Psychic Badge!"

I ran out of the gym without looking back. Even though I didn't win, I felt satisfied.

* * *

**Kylie's stats**

**Pokemon**

Eevee, Female, Level 41

Pangoro, Male, Level 37

Amaura, Female, Level 40

Lucario, Male, Level 36

Braixen, Female, Level 41

Absol, Male, Level 42

**Badges**

The Bug Badge

The Cliff Badge

The Rumble Badge

The Plant Badge

The Voltage Badge

The Fairy Badge

The Psychic Badge

**In PC**

Skiddo, Male, Level 32

Vulpix, Female, Level 37

**Traded**

Azurill, Female

**Items**

Fire stone


	21. Chapter 21-The Ultimate Weapon

**This chapter is a good one!**

* * *

"So did you win?" someone asked smugly, I wasn't surprised when I turned to see Kate, "or did you cry when you lost?"

"Actually, I won!" I answered, "and what in the name or Arceus are you wearing?"

Kate was wearing a frilly pink shirt, a frilly purple skirt, had a purse with a bow on it, a stylish scarf, a big bow in her hair, and purple flip flops,

"It's called Anistar style!" she replied, "you'll never understand"

"So what do you want?" I asked,

"A re-" Kate started but then was cut off by a Holo Caster call, mine rung too and I pushed the button to pick it up, it was Calem.

"Kylie, Kate anyone who's listening, I need you all to come to Geosenge Town, RIGHT NOW!" Calem shouted, and then hung up

"Can I get a ride?" I asked Kate,

"Fine" she sighed, "Noivern, use fly!" she shouted, we jumped on Noivern's back, "to Geosenge town!"

Noivern flew as fast as it could to Geosenge Town. When we were there, soon Calem and Zoe landed on the back of a Talonflame, Shauna held tightly onto a Drifblim

"What's going on?" Kate asked,

"You'll see" Calem answered, "you have to see this"

We waited for minutes until the ground started shaking. Every one of us screamed and covered our heads. Fragments of the rock came up until the shot up and rocketed down into the ground. Dust flew everywhere and no one could see. Nurse Joy came running out of the Pokemon Center, People came running out of their houses. Guests came running out of the hotel, and everyone watched this terrifying moment. Then, a glimmering crystal shot out of the ground, sending giant rocks everywhere. Shauna and Kate ran for cover behind houses. Kate screamed about her clothes getting dirty. Zoe, Calem and I stood still. People screamed and ran. The police started to come from nearby towns. It was absolutely crazy.

The winds rose high as the crystal emerged slowly from the earth. There were falling rocks but we still stood still. I saw that there were wires attached to the bottom of the crystal. This was no disaster, this is the work of Team Flare. Rocks and chunks of earth flew everywhere, more people ran around screaming. Some people even came from nearby towns to see what the heck was going on. I saw Clemont, Korrina, and Grant, who looked around confused. The looked until they saw the three kids in the heart of the screaming mob, and they all looked right at me,

"You kids, move!" an officer shouted,

"No!" Korrina shouted, "let them handle themselves"

The officer backed away and continued to calm screaming people. The crystal split open and released a blinding blue light,

"No, it couldn't be' Grant mumbled,

"The Ultimate Weapon" Clemont said under his breath,

The light shot up into the cloud and the crystal turned into a flower-shaped thing. A giant blue ball formed in the middle and this sent more rocks flying, this time, rocks as big as a house. They hit houses and tipped them over. Kids and families screamed as they watched their houses being demolished by rocks. The weapon lowered itself and Zoe jumped out of the way. I stood still as Calem's eyes went wide with fear. The weapon crashed into the ground, and I screamed, it was going to crush me

"Kylie!" Calem shouted, he jumped and shoved me out of the way into safety, he barely escaped it. I layed on the ground, dazed and scared.

When I opened my eyes, it was over. The weapon was open on the ground with the big blue ball charging. People looked at the toppled houses, Nurse Joys rushed to heal Pokemon and treat wounds. The officers ran around people, calming them down. I looked down at myself, my legs were covered in scratches and a little bit of blood. There was a long scar down my arm that was bleeding like crazy. There was a scratch that went along my fingers, and a fragment of glass that was stuck in my hand, one look, and I passed out.

* * *

**Kylie's stats**

**Pokemon**

Eevee, Female, Level 41

Pangoro, Male, Level 37

Amaura, Female, Level 40

Lucario, Male, Level 36

Braixen, Female, Level 41

Absol, Male, Level 42

**Badges**

The Bug Badge

The Cliff Badge

The Rumble Badge

The Plant Badge

The Voltage Badge

The Fairy Badge

The Psychic Badge

**In PC**

Skiddo, Male, Level 32

Vulpix, Female, Level 37

**Traded**

Azurill, Female

**Items**

Fire stone


	22. Chapter 22-Xerneas

**OH MY GAWD! I just realized today that's its been almost a year since I wrote this! I remember, playing the game and simultaneously writing this. I remember writing this before all of my writing classes. I'm such a better writer now! I can't wait to actually continue writing the series. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Will she be ok?" a voice asked,

"No you dummy, she's obviously dead!" another voice replied,

"No!" A voice shouted, "she can't die!"

"Relax Shauna, she won't die" Another voice said and then screamed in pain,

"My dear, don't talk, you should rest" a soft voice said,

"Why is everyone paying attention to her, my expensive purse broke, I lost my scarf, and ripped my sandal" one voice moaned, "if anyone's hurt, it's me!"

"Kate, you're just a mean, spoiled, rich attention hog" one voice snapped, "we'll pay attention to you when you change"

I blinked and my eyes opened. I saw that the voices were Calem, Shauna, Zoe, and Kate. Kate sat on a couch and looked at her broken shoe. Calem and shauna sat on my bed and waited to see if I was ok, and Zoe sat on a bed but her leg raised in the air. I moaned loudly and tried to get up,

"Where am I?" I asked groggily,

Shauna gasped loudly, "Nurse Joy!" she shouted, "she's awake!"

"Kylie, you're in the Pokemon Center" Calem answered, "after you blacked out, I carried you here"

Nurse Joy ran in the room and smiled,

"Kylie Yu" she said, "I'm afraid to inform you that you have been horribly injured, I've healed your Pokemon and they are all ok, you should thank this young man, he saved your life"

I looked at Calem, who looked out the window at the destroyed land,

"So what's going on?" I asked,

"Everyone who lost their home is currently staying in the hotel, and who are injured have been escorted to nearby Pokemon Centers, all people have been asked to leave the city" Calem answered, "Lots of police and reporters have swarmed the city, and people from the other side of Kalos have come to check it out, and the blue ball is getting larger by the minute"

"Calem" I said, "thank you so much"

"You're welcome" he replied,

I looked at Calem's face. It was all beat up and there were lots of bandages. It looks like he sprained a finger as well. Zoe broke her leg and Shauna and Kate weren't hurt. I looked and saw that my hand was wrapped in a bandage and the glass was removed. The scratch on my fingers was cleaned and my legs were bandaged up. The long, bloody scar on my arm was wrapped in a chic scarf

"Is this Kate scarf?" I asked,

"Yep!" Calem answered,

We both laughed and I collapsed with exhaustion,

"Ms. Yu?" Nurse Joy asked, "you have two visitors"

"Kylie honey!" a voice exclaimed it was mom, "are you ok?"

"Kylie!" Ash exclaimed,

"I'm fine" I answered, "it just really hurts"

"I saw everything on TV, it was terrifying, and then I saw you" she said, "when I saw you black out, I knew I had to come"

"Why did you do that?' Ash asked, "that was stupid! You could've died!"

"Ash, you do stupid things all the time" I replied,

"I brought you and your friends some get-well cookies" she said as she dropped a sack of cookies of the bed, "take care"

She left the room and two people came in, a reporter and an Officer Jenny,

"Excuse me?" the reported asked, "but can you tell me exactly what happened,"

"Not now Carol" Officer Jenny snarled, "Ms. Yu, we need you and your friends to help us with some police work, I know you're injured but will you help?"

"Of course!" I answered,

"Great!" she replied, "meet me outside with your friends"

I carefully got out of the bed. It hurt to stood but eventually I walked  
out the door. I found Zoe in crutches and everyone else,

"Do you know where we can find Team Flare?" Officer Jenny asked,

"I think" I answered, "follow me"

I led them to the rocks where I found the Team Flare grunt before. This time, there was a door and we all went in. Inside we found an elevator that took us straight down at a high speed. When we hit the ground it let us out into a room filled with Team Flare members and computer and technology. Officer Jenny led us through and not one grunt moved. We eventually got to the end of the room and found a man with a designer black and red jacket, matching pants, and weird orange hair,

"What's Lysandre doing here?" Kate asked,

"Leading Team Flare" Jenny answered,

He looked in an observatory window at the roots of the weapon. He turned around and smiled at us,

"The Ultimate Weapon has finally bloomed above the soil" he said, "don't you find it captivating?"

"No, I find it revolting" Zoe answered, "you're absolutely evil"

"Aww, look at that, a little girl and her friends think that they can defeat me" he cooed, "seize them"

The Team Flare Grunts ran up and tried to grab us, but then a bunch of police came and handcuffed them. Officer Jenny said a couple things to the before they were dragged away,

"I see you have the police on your side" he said, "but that is no match for our weapon"

I grit my teeth, this man is pure evil,

"As we speak, it draws its energy from the legendary Pokemon" he said, "and once it is on full power, there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

"We're not going to let you use the ultimate weapon!" Calem shouted,

"Oh" he replied, "but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to stop it"

"I can't take this!" Shauna shouted, "please stop!"

"You want to stop the Ultimate Weapon, and I refuse to do so" he replied, "So, I will keep you bust for a moment with a battle!"

"I'll deal with him!" Shauna shouted, "go without me!"

We ran as Shauna sent out her first Pokemon for battle. We ran down the stairs and halls with Officer Jenny trailing behind us. Some Team Flare members let us go and others challenged us. I battled and beat whichever ones challenged me. Even on crutches, Zoe fought well. Shauna eventually caught up with us. She told us that halfway through her battle the police came and arrested Lysandre. Eventually, at the end of the hall we found a locked metal door,

"How will we open it?" Kate asked,

"With this!" Shauna exclaimed as she pulled out a clunky machine, "It's a device that helps to solve tough puzzles"

"Give it a try" I said, doubting it would work

Shauna went up and played with the machine for a bit. Eventually, we heard a dinging noise and the door unlocked,

"Ta daa!" She chimed, "the locked opened, and this crappy device broke while I was at it"

"Great!" Zoe replied, "let's go inside!"

"I'm gonna stay out here" Officer Jenny said, "just in case someone comes"

I pushed it and the door slid open. Inside, I saw the root of the device and a weird, tree-like thing that was snow white,

"We're in the deepest part of the HQ…" I mumbled,

"It's somehow hard to breathe in here" Calem replied,

"Hey!" Shauna exclaimed, "is that thing that looks like a tree the Legendary Pokemon?"

"Could be" Zoe answered,

"Hey!" a voice shouted, "who's there?"

Out of no where, five Team Flare admins popped out,

"That's none of your business, kids" one sneered,

"The Ultimate Weapon has take 99 percent of the Legendary Pokemon's energy"

"But just to make sure that nothing goes wrong, let's take these runts out!" one shouted,

Each Admin came up to us and challenged us. I beat the woman who challenged me with Lucario. Each of them soon finished up their battle,

"This can't be" a man mumbled, "contact Lysandre, call for reinforcements!"

They all ran out to find others, only to be arrested by Officer Jenny on the other side. We saw a big, blue glowing button, I stumbled and hit it with my back. The ground shook and we all stepped back in shock. The tree started to shake and glow. I shielded my eyes because the light was too bright. The blue light surrounded it until we couldn't see the tree. When the light wore off, we saw a giant stag with rainbow horns. I remembered this Pokemon from the stories, and it had a name, Xerneas. It lifted its head and cried out in glory.  
With restored power, it broke the wires holding it down and jumped free. It cried in glory again and I stood there in shock. It jumped down until I was face to face with it. I stood there frightened, and the others were speechless. I bravely approached it and it bent its head down. I raised my head to pet it and I touched it lightly. I stroked its blue fur as the other stood there in awe,

"C'mon guys" I said, "come and meet the Legendary Pokemon"

They all quietly approached it and Xerneas let them pet it. Without Xerneas, the Ultimate Weapon could no longer be used. I wonder what's happening on the surface. Then, the door broke down, and in came Lysandre, with weird things on his back and weird glasses,

"Lysandre?" Calem asked in shock, "I thought you were arrested,"

"Do you think I would go down that easily?" he asked, "now give me Xerneas and no one gets hurt"

"Lysandre, what is up with that outfit?" Kate asked, "you have no sense of style"

"Kylie Yu" Lysandre boomed, "I challenge you, to a battle!"

"Challenge accep-" I started, but then was cut of by Xerneas,

Xerneas charged at Lysandre and hit him with its horns. Lysandre flew back into the wall and the things on his back broke. His glasses flew right off, and the wind was knocked out of him. Xerneas used moonblast on him and made him crash into the wall again,

Lysandre laughed evilly and smiled, "the thing is, you think you've won," he said, "there's still enough power to power the weapon"

"Oh no" Zoe mumbled,

"The Ultimate Weapon is a flower that bloomed, but his ends here!" he shouted, "I will show you what its remaining power can do!"

"Guys, let's get out of here!" I shouted,

Xerneas kneeled down and we all jumped down on its back. Lysandre pulled out a remote and clicked a button. Xerneas ran through halls and trampled over things. I could hear explosions farther back. Lysandre had activated it, and there was no way around it. We reached the surface by the time that the base had blown up. We all jumped of Xerneas and used our Pokemon to try and stop the weapon, but it was no good. The weapon powered up and the blue ball turned into a blue missile. The weapon closed up but then opened and launched the giant blue missile. It went up and past the clouds but then rocketed down into earth, hitting the weapon and causing an explosion. Parts of the weapon flew everywhere, but Xerneas protected us,

"Is everyone ok?" An Officer Jenny asked, we all nodded, "I heard a loud explosion"

Everyone from nearby cities started to run over. Everyone crowded around us. They looked at the big hole in the middle of Geosenge Town and then at us. Then they looked at the great Xerneas towering over us. Everyone was speechless. Xerneas raised its head and released rays of light everywhere. Xerneas restored beauty to Geosenge Town and anything else damaged by Team Flare. After that ended, Xerneas was gone, and where the hole was, a giant tree stood. The was a plaque at the bottom that read:

This tree doesn't live on soil and water, it lives on love. If you love, the tree will grow and grow, and if there is too much hate, it will shrivel up and die. This is dedicated to five young children who saved us all, and without them, we would all be dead. Thank them and thank your neighbors. This is the work of Xerneas, Guardian of Life.

Everyone was speechless. We all knew was that Team Flare is gone. We are all safe, and that Kalos has 5 new heroes. I was swarmed by reporters, but in the crowd I saw my mother, and she mouthed the following words; _Don't give up until the end._

* * *

**It's confirmed! This takes place in X! I apologize for some of the bad lines in there, just before you start complaining.**

* * *

**Kylie's stats**

**Pokemon**

Eevee, Female, Level 42

Pangoro, Male, Level 38

Amaura, Female, Level 41

Lucario, Male, Level 37

Braixen, Female, Level 42

Absol, Male, Level 43

**Badges**

The Bug Badge

The Cliff Badge

The Rumble Badge

The Plant Badge

The Voltage Badge

The Fairy Badge

The Psychic Badge

**In PC**

Skiddo, Male, Level 32

Vulpix, Female, Level 37

**Traded**

Azurill, Female

**Items**

Fire stone


	23. Chapter 23-Snowbelle City

**This time, you'll learn a lot about Kylie's past. This is a very sentimental chapter for her.**

* * *

The past couple days were crazy. I was swarmed by reporters but I eventually broke free from them them and got to Anistar City on the back of Calem's Talonflame. I saw sympathetic glances from a girl wearing a side ponytail, but then she was swarmed by reporters. We escaped from the city to route 18 and tried to avoid crazed reporters, including Alexa. We ran from route 18 to Couriway Town on the back of Zoe's Gogoat. We quickly healed our Pokemon and left the center. We were about to leave, but we were stopped by someone,

"Well done" a voice said, "I'm very proud of you all"

When we turned around we realized it was Sycamore. He was smiling and clapping,

"I came to congratulate you all on your act of heroism" he said, "you have all progressed very far, now go before more reporters come!"

We acknowledged his words and ran off. Actually, we didn't run. You see, on Route 19, we kind of got surrounded by reporters and since Kate has already been to Snowbelle City, we flew there. Since Route 19 is very long, it took us a while to go to Snowbelle City. Some of the others broke off from us. Kate (as usual) went to find the Snowbelle Boutique, Shauna went and followed her complaining that she was too cold, and Calem and Zoe went back to the end of route 19 to get some training in. I ran right to the Pokemon Center, and when I pushed the door open, almost all of the faces there it up,

"Kylie, is that you?" Shea asked, she used to babysit me when I was young,

"Yep" I answered, "live and for your viewing!"

A girl about my age in pigtails ran up to me and hugged me,

"Kylie!" she exclaimed, "I missed you so much!"

"You too Cindy" I replied as I let her out of my grasp

Either on the streets or in the Pokemon Center, I saw almost everyone from my childhood. I saw my old babysitter, Shae, and my old friends that I used to play and battle with, Cindy, Mark, Melissa, Jose, Peggy, and Diego. Lisa and John left for a journey so I couldn't see them. So many flashbacks hit me at once, it was almost too much. After we left, no one bought our house, so it became a rental cabin. I couldn't find Wulfric anywhere though, which really disappointed me. Snowbelle City is where I grew up, I count it as my hometown. I rented the rental cabin for the night at the Pokemon Center. Even Nurse Joy remembered me. When I was a kid, I used to battle the other kids using my mom's Pokemon. I liked using Blair and Frost the best. I was born here in Snowbelle City on April 1st, I grew up in the cold weather of Snowbelle City. My dad works for the Pokemon League, when I was 5 he got a promotion and had to move to Lumiose City for work. I grew up battling the other kids, which wanted to make me be a Pokemon trainer. One day when I was 6 years old, I was playing with a bouncy ball and it rolled into the Winding Woods. I ran after it and when I caught it I was too far in the woods and couldn't find my way out. I kept wandering and found a secret place called the Pokemon Village. I ran into a Snorlax who woke up and got mad, but I was saved by Wulfric. He told me that this place was our little secret. As a little kid, every week I came back and played with Wulfric and the Pokemon there. Wulfric taught me so many things and became my childhood hero.

I decided to go check out Pokemon Village after all of these years. I ran into the Winding Woods and maneuvered my way through the woods. As a kid, I marked trees to find my direction. I remember splattering the yellow paint on the trees. Even though the paint had faded, I could still find my way. When I got to the end, I remembered that the entrance to the village was hidden behind the giant shrubs. I pushed the shrubs out of the way and walked into the village. I ran into a Snorlax, oh wait, this isn't a Snorlax, it's Wulfric! "Who goes there?" Wulfric bellowed as he turned around,"Yu? It's You!" Wulfric exclaimed, Wulfric barely ever addressed me by my first name, "Hey! You can come out now, it's only Yu"

All of the Pokemon in the Village came out and tackled me. The Froufrou licked me, the Fletchling pecked me, and the others all showed some sign of affection. Everyone in Snowbelle really remembers me,

"How old are you now Kylie?" Wulfric asked,

"I'm 11" I answered,

"11!?" he asked in shock, "I haven't seen you since you were 8!"

"How are your Pokemon?" I asked,

"They're fine" he answered, "I'd like to see yours though"

"Ok then" I replied, "Come on out everyone!"

I threw my Pokeballs up in the air. Out came Eevee, Braixen, Ninetales, (I gave Vulpix the fire stone) Lucario, Pangoro, and Amaura.

"Wow!" Wulfric exclaimed, "it seems like you're ready for my gym!"

"I am!" I replied, "and I challenge you to a gym battle!"

"Alright" Wulfric replied as he stood up, "I accept"

"How does tomorrow at noon work for you?" I asked,

"I'll see you then" he replied, "but for now, we have some catching up to do"

My Pokemon played with his Pokemon and the Pokemon in Pokemon Village. Wulfric seemed a little fatter than he was when I was little but it didn't bother me. It seemed like only yesterday when I was sitting on his lap. We even ate dinner there, Wulfric made some icy treats and it was delicious. After that, we returned our Pokemon to their Pokeballs and went back to the city. I went to my old house and smiled. There was the small kitchen corner and the two small rooms. I let all of my Pokemon sleep in Mom's old room. I changed into my PJs and got in my old bed. I was up latestrategizing for my battle. Wulfric wasn't going to be easy. All the strategizing eventually tired me out and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well now you know all about Kylie's past! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the joke I made while comparing Wulfric to a Snorlax.**

* * *

**Kylie's stats**

**Pokemon**

Eevee, Female, Level 42

Pangoro, Male, Level 38

Amaura, Female, Level 41

Lucario, Male, Level 37

Braixen, Female, Level 42

Ninetales, Female, Level 37

**Badges**

The Bug Badge

The Cliff Badge

The Rumble Badge

The Plant Badge

The Voltage Badge

The Fairy Badge

The Psychic Badge

**In PC**

Skiddo, Male, Level 32

Absol, Male, Level 43

**Traded**

Azurill, Female

**Items**


	24. Chapter 24-Getting the Iceberg Badge

**The battle between Kylie and Wulfric, who will win?**

* * *

I woke up to all of my Pokemon staring at me. Ninetales gestured one of its tails to the clock. It read 11:00,

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" I shouted,

I returned all of my Pokemon to their Pokeballs and put on my clothes. Before I did that I made a quick breakfast for everyone. I got my Pokemon healed up at the center and when that was done I ran to the gym. I pushed the door open and a man in a big puffy down coat approached me,

"Hello, welcome to the Snowbelle City Gym" he chimed, "in order to challenge the gym leader, you're have to complete-"

"She doesn't have to any anything" Wulfric bellowed,

"Wulfric, are you sure?" he asked,

"I'm positive" he answered, "now let's get this show on the road!"

Wulfric flicked a switch and the maze in front of me disappeared. Instead, a large icy battlefield came up. Wulfric went to the other side and two podiums erupted from the ground. I climbed up and the referee went to his post,

"Each side will use three Pokemon" he shouted, "the battle will end when one side has no Pokemon to battle with. Now, begin!"

Abomasnow, time to fight!" he shouted,

"Pangoro, I chose you!" I shouted,

"Abomasnow, use ice beam on Pangoro's feet!" Wulfric shouted,

"Dodge and use sky uppercut!" I shouted,

Pangoro charged at Abomasnow but stopped because his feet were frozen to the floor,

"Now use ice shard!" Wulfric shouted, Pangoro, who couldn't move, was rendered useless to the shards of ice that were sent his way,

"Crunch!" I shouted, Pangoro ran up to Abomasnow at bit its arm, Abomasnow winced in pain,

"Freeze its mouth!" Wulfric shouted,

Abomasnow used ice beam on Pangoro, therefore freezing its mouth and keeping it from using crunch,

"Pangoro, break free of that ice!" I shouted,

"Energy ball, let's go!" Wulfric shouted,

Abomasnow started to make a ball of energy and then shot it at Pangoro. When the dust had cleared, Pangoro had fainted,

"Pangoro is unable to battle!" the ref shouted, "which means Abomasnow is the winner!"

"Pangoro, return!" I shouted, "Ninetales, I chose you!"

"Abomasnow, use ice beam!"

"Melt it with flamethrower!" I shouted,

The two attacked collided and flamethrower overpowered ice beam and hit Abomasnow,

"Finish it with fire blast!" I shouted, Ninetales shot the star of fire at Abomasnow which knocked it out,

"Abomasnow is unable to battle, which means Ninetales is the winner!"

"Abomasnow return!" Wulfric shouted, "Cryogonal, time to fight!"

"Use extrasensory!" I shouted

"Confuse ray!" Wulfric shouted,

Ninetales's extrasensory hit, but it was also confused,

"Ninetales use inferno!" I shouted,

Ninetales shot the Inferno, but it missed and hit the battlefield, therefore melting it,

"That's it" I mumbled, "Ninetales, use flamethrower to melt the field!"

Ninetales spun around like a lunatic burning the field, Wulfric's Cryogonal tried to stop it but Ninetales dodged even in its dazed state. Ninetales even hit it a couple times,

"Cryogonal, stop it in its tracks with ice beam!" he shouted, it shot the ice at Ninetales and stopped,

"Ninetales, eat the Persim berry!" I shouted as I pulled out a berry and threw it to Ninetales, it ate it and was cured from confusion,

"I must say Kylie Yu, I'm impressed" Wulfric said, "you've trained hard"

"Thanks" I replied, "I learned everything I know from you"

"Cryogonal, use flash cannon!" he shouted,

"Finish it with Inferno!" I shouted,

Ninetales shot the inferno of fire at Cryogonal and Ninetales got hit by flash cannon. When the fog cleared, both fainted,

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the ref shouted,

"I'll do you a favor!" Wulfric shouted as he returned Cryogonal, "I'm going to tell you my next Pokemon, it's going to be my Avalugg, who's next for you?"

"I'm going to finish my journey with the Pokemon I started it with" I answered, "Eevee, I chose you!"

"Avalugg, let's finish this!" he shouted,

"Eevee, use take down!" I shouted,

"Use avalanche!" he shouted, Eevee charged and hit Avalugg but was soon trapped under the avalanche,

"Use gyro ball while it's trapped!" he shouted,

"Get out of there Eevee!" I shouted, Avalugg created the ball of energy and shot it at Eevee, Eevee eventually made its way out but it was severely damaged,

"Eevee, use trump card!" I shouted, Eevee shot the holographic cards at Avalugg and it hit, but didn't do much,

"Avalugg, use crunch!" he shouted, and it bit Eevee, trapping it in its jaws, "throw it!"

Avalugg threw Eevee against the wall and it fell to the ground,

"Trump card again!" I shouted, Eevee shot the cards at hit before getting hit by another crunch,

"It looks like it's over" Wulfric said, "I think you should give in already"

"I won't give up" I shouted,

"Look at your Eevee, it's obviously in pain" he replied,

I've never seen Wulfric like this before, is this really how he battles?

"Eevee, are you ok?" I asked, Eevee fell to the ground,

"Eevee is un-" the referee was cut off by something, Eevee started glowing. I know what this means,

"What?" Wulfric asked in shock,

"That's right, Eevee's evolving!" I shouted, "because with enough love, care, and kindness, you can DOMINATE the opponents!"

When the light faded, Eevee arose from the ground not as an Eevee, but as an Umbreon,

"Alright!" I shouted,

"Well done!" Wulfric shouted, "but let's finish this battle"

"Umbreon, Trump card!" I shouted,

"Why do you keep using trump card?" Wulfric asked

"Because it gets stronger the more you use it" I answered, "so use it again!"

Umbreon used Trump Card and hit Avalugg until it could only use it one more time,

"Avalugg, use gyro ball!" He shouted,

"Trump card!" I shouted, both attacked went right to the other Pokemon and hit. When the dust cleared, both tried to keep their balance, but Avalugg fell,

"Avalugg is unable to battle!" The referee shouted, "which means the challenger is the winner!"

"We won!" I exclaimed, "yeah!"

I jumped up and down with Umbreon,

"I can't believe she beat me" Wulfric mumbled, "Kylie!"

I turned to him, "Yeah Wulfric"

"It is my honor to present you with your eighth and final gym badge, the Iceberg Badge"

Wulfric handed me the badge. I grasped it in my hands and smiled, "I got an Iceberg Badge!"

"Is something bothering you Wulfric?" the referee asked,

"Yeah, its just she's grown so much" he replied as he walked back into the gym

I thanked Wulfric and ran out of the gym, badge in hand. I soon put it in my case. Now that I have 8 badges, I can compete in the Pokemon League tournament. I also remembered that I need to call Serena. I dialed her number into the Holo Caster and I was sent to a message,

"Hello!" a recording of Serena chimed, "I'm not available right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you!"

"Serena, it's Kylie, I just got my 8th badge, tell me where you are and I'll find you"

About ten minutes later she responded:

"You did, I'm so proud of you! Meet me in the Pokemon Center right now!"

I ran to the Pokemon Center to find Serena in the back snacking on Donuts with her Sylveon. When I approached her, she looked up, embarrassed,

"Oh Kylie, um...this is awkward" she said,

"It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed,

"You too!" she exclaimed, "how's it been?"

"Great!" I answered, "are you ready to go?"

"I think we should rest up" she answered, "we'll go tomorrow"

We got a room in the Pokemon Center for the night. All of our Pokemon ate food the Serena cooked, Serena's a really good cook, I ate her food too. Then we went to bed. I thought of the long road ahead of us. How it works is the Pokemon League tournament is scheduled at a different time every six months. There is one next month and every trainer needs 8 badges to qualify. If you win, you can challenge the Elite 4 and Champion. If you beat the Champion, you become the Champion. The only thing in the way of the tournament is Victory Road.

When we woke up the next day, we got dressed and headed for Victory Road. I looked at the rocky cave from outside the badge check gate. We walked inside the check gate and from behind someone bumped into me, it wasn't Serena. It was Calem,

"Calem!" Serena exclaimed, "how's it been?"

"It's been great" he answered, "are you two going to victory road?"

"Yep" I answered, "wanna tag along?"

"Sure" he answered,

We walked up to the man at the badge check gate. He was tall and was wearing an official Pokemon League badge,

"Hello young trainers" he chimed, "welcome to the badge check gate, may I see your trainer IDs and your badges?"

We nodded as I dug into my bag to find my things. I pulled out my trainer card as the man looked at my smiling face on the card. I pulled out my badges as well. He took our cards and badges out of our hands,

"What are you doing?" Serena asked,

"Calm down missy, I'm just scanning them to make sure they're not counterfeit"

He put our things down on the scanner and then gave them back to us. I shoved them back in my bag,

"Ahead of you is Victory Road, on the other side is Victoire Stadium, where the Kalos Conference is held" he said, "You'll have to navigate Victory Road, there'll be trainers inside that are supposed to challenge you, good luck"

The man flipped a switch and opened Victory Road. We walked in and then the door shut behind us. I looked at the rocky cave and all of the trainers wandering around. No one could get a word out, all we could say is,

"Here we go again"

* * *

**The reason I'm keeping the Pokemon League tournament is because I always liked it in the anime. So, basically in order to compete against the E4 and Champion, you need to win this tournament, and that's how it works in mine. Just for some clarification. **

* * *

**Kylie's stats**

**Pokemon**

Eevee, Female, Level 43

Pangoro, Male, Level 38

Amaura, Female, Level 41

Lucario, Male, Level 37

Braixen, Female, Level 42

Ninetales, Female, Level 37

**Badges**

The Bug Badge

The Cliff Badge

The Rumble Badge

The Plant Badge

The Voltage Badge

The Fairy Badge

The Psychic Badge

The Iceberg Badge

**In PC**

Skiddo, Male, Level 32

Absol, Male, Level 43

**Traded**

Azurill, Female

**Items**


	25. Chapter 25-Registering at the Tournament

We slumped along victory road, all tired. Then, ahead of me I saw something bright,

"Hey guys, I see the light!" I exclaimed,

"You're dying?" Calem asked,

"No, the end, let's go!" I replied,

We all gasped with excitement and ran towards the end. I breathed in the fresh air of the other side. We all cheered and looked at Victoire Stadium,

"Well, what are you two staring at?" I asked, "let's go!"

We ran up the stairs to the stadium. We had been in Victory Road for two weeks so you can imagine how excited we were. Around the Stadium were markets and buildings. There were trainers trading Pokemon and buying merchandise from the markets. We saw a big sign that read: Trainers! The Registration Station is this way!

We followed the direction that the sign was pointing until we found ourselves inside the Registration Station. I went to a lady who was open. She smiled and stretched her red-glossed lips at me,

"Hello!" she chimed, "welcome to the Kalos League Tournament at Victoire Stadium, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to register for the Kalos League Tournament" I answered,

"Great, may I see your Trainer ID and badges?" she asked,

I dug into my bag and grabbed my things. She took them and scanned them both. I heard a short beep and then she handed them back to me,

"Here you go Miss Yu" she chimed as she handed my things back to me, "I just need you to check to make sure this info is correct"

She handed me a pen and a piece of paper with lots of information on it. It read:

Kylie Yu

Hometown: Vaniville Town

Birthplace: Snowbelle City

Birthday: April 1st

Age: 11 years old

Started Journey: December 8th

Occupation: Trainer

1st Pokemon: Eevee

Mother: Eve Yu

Father: Isaac Yu

Badges: 8

Trainer ID: 223-575-8991

Holo Caster Number: 788-554-5779

I looked at the information and then signed at the bottom, stating that it was all correct. I handed it to her and she smiled,

"Thank you!" she chimed, "you've officially been registered for the tournament in one week"

"Thanks" I replied as I walked away,

"Wait!" she shouted, I turned my head towards her,

"Here is a guide booklet, it shows you where everything in Victoire Village is" she said as she handed a booklet to me, "don't lose it"

"Thanks!" I exclaimed,

"We'll contact you once the battle schedule is out" she added,

"Thanks again!" I said,

"Oh and one more thing!" she continued, "here are the keys to your hotel room that you'll share with three other trainers"

"Thanks!" I replied as I got the keys from her,

I left the Registration Station and went to find my hotel room. The tag on the keys said; Victoire Hotel, room 424. I used the guide book to find the hotel. I walked in and checked in with the lady at the counter. I went up to my room and opened the door to my room. In there I saw a small girl with her hair in a messy bun. She was wearing a green shirt and white shorts. She wore light green knee socks and a white bandana around her neck. she was wearing blue gym shoes too. She turned to me and smiled,

"Hi!" she chimed, "I'm April, who are you?"

"Kylie" I answered, "nice to meet you"

"So are you ready for the tournament?" she asked,

"Totally" I answered,

"I was just leaving, wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure" I answered

I dropped my things in the room and went to lunch. We decided to go to Pignite Burgers. I ordered an Emboar burger but she went small with a Little Spoink. We ate and talked so we could get to know each other. According to April, there are 128 trainers competing this year. When we got back to our room, we saw that another trainer was there. She said her name was Flo. She wore a dark purple knee length skirt, a black designer long sleeved shirt. She wore her scarlet hair in a high ponytail and a black choker around her neck. She reminded me of Kate. She didn't really talk to us and instead went on unpacking and mumbling things.

About a half an hour later we heard clanking down the hallway. Eventually, the clanking came to a stop. The door swung open and in came Kate. She was wearing a ruby red thigh-length kimono. Her blonde hair was slicked up in a high bun. Her lips were covered in crimson lipstick and she was wearing a pink blush. She wore pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She wore matching high heels too,

"What are you wearing Kate?" I asked,

"Wait, you know her?" April asked,

"Yeah" I answered, "and she's a total jerk"

"I just want to be presentable to the audience" Kate replied, "apparently you don't"

"Hey!" I shouted,

"Well, you two can't stay here" she said as she pointed a freshly painted nail at April and I, "grab your things and go"

"You can't do that!" April shouted,

"I SAID GO!" She shouted, April started packing her things and I grabbed my backpack, "and you, you can stay"

Kate kicked us out and kept Flo in. I decided to take April to where

Serena was staying. When we found her in the Sleeping Snorlax Inn, she let us in and got us keys. So we'd be staying with her,

"Thanks so much Serena" I said as I unpacked my things,

"Anytime" she replied,

We hung out together for the rest of the day. When it was night, we went back to our room. I got in my Pjs and sat on my bed. Serena made us and our Pokemon another great meal. We talked about the tournament and then went to bed. All I could think about is the tournament ahead of me.

* * *

**Kylie's stats**

**Pokemon**

Eevee, Female, Level 43

Pangoro, Male, Level 38

Amaura, Female, Level 41

Lucario, Male, Level 37

Braixen, Female, Level 42

Ninetales, Female, Level 37

**Badges**

The Bug Badge

The Cliff Badge

The Rumble Badge

The Plant Badge

The Voltage Badge

The Fairy Badge

The Psychic Badge

The Iceberg Badge

**In PC**

Skiddo, Male, Level 32

Absol, Male, Level 43

**Traded**

Azurill, Female

**Items**


	26. Chapter 26-Opening Ceremonies

April, Serena and I spent the week together. Yesterday, the battle schedule came out. I'm battling at Arena B at 1:00 against a man named Hernando. The battling starts in two days. April was right, there are 128 trainers competing. Tonight they're having a banquet. The problem is, everyone has to dress fancy. April and I went to buy dresses. I bought a red dress and matching flats. April bought a white and red dress that went to her knees. Serena already had something.

That afternoon, I went to the market. I bought a cute Kalos starter plush set and a charm bracelet. Every plush came with a charm so I had a charm for Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin. That night, I went toour room to get ready. I took my hair out of a ponytail and left it down. I put on the dress and the shoes. Then when I came out of the bathroom, both girls started art me,

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"You look…" Serena trailed off,

"Ridiculous, I know" I replied,

"No, beautiful!" she exclaimed,

"You really do look pretty" April said, "now let's go!"

We went to the banquet. There were so many delicious foods there. We hung out and it was fun. Flo and Kate were dressed like queens. I was about to eat some sushi but I dropped it. It rolled on the ground and I chased after it. When I got it, I found myself at someone's feet. I looked up and saw Calem. He reached his hand out to me to help me up,

"Oh...hi Calem" I mumbled,

"Hi" he said

We both stared at each other. He was wearing a tuxedo and was looking nice. I've never seen him this way,

"Ummm" I struggled for words,

"Here's…..your sushi" he said as he handed me the sushi,

"Thanks" I replied as I took it,

I walked back to the table and saw April and Serena staring at me,

"What's that about?" Serena asked, "do you have a crush on him?"

"No" I answered, "it' just...I've never seen him looking this nice"

We continued the night and then went to sleep later. Tomorrow were the opening ceremonies. I needed a good night sleep. I dreamt of winning the Kalos League Tournament. I dreamt of standing on the first place podium, wearing the medal and holding the trophy. Tomorrow is when I'll make my name heard throughout the region. And then, my dream ended.

I woke up right on time the next morning. We met up with Shauna, Calem, and Zoe before we went to the arena. When we got there, we checked in and then went inside. We sat in the waiting area of the arena and waited for the ceremony to begin. We each were allowed to have one Pokemon by our side for the ceremonies. Zoe was bringing Delphox, or Ginja as she called it, April used an Azumarill, Serena used Sylveon, Calem used Greninja, and I used Umbreon. The ceremonies started in half an hour. We waited as our Pokemon played with each other. Then, when all of the trainers arrived, they had us get in a line. We stood together and then left the waiting area. When we entered the arena everyone cheered and we waved to the audience. But in the audience, I could spot one person out of millions, Mom. She was cheering loud and waving a sign that read: Let's go Kylie! We eventually got to a stop and took in the crowd's cheers.

"Weeeeelcome everyone!" the MC shouted, "I am Colin Briarmen, your Master of Ceremonies for this year's Kalos League Tournament!"

The crowd cheered wildly,

"And also, let me introduce this year's celebrity guest!" Colin exclaimed, "you know her, you love her, she's Diantha!"

I watched as a woman in weird clothes came onto the MC's perch. Wait….I remember this womanshe's the rude woman from the train station!

"Thank you, thank you all!" she exclaimed, "now let's meet our contestants!"

When a name was called out, one out of 128 trainers who had that name stepped up to a podium and sent out their Pokemon. I watched as names of strangers were called out. I waited to hear the name Hernando so I could see his Pokemon. When his name was called out, I watched him step up. He was wearing nice black pants, a white collared shirt, a green vest, and hiking boots. He sent out a Togekiss, a Roserade, a Raichu, a Gogoat, a Malamar, and a Floette. The crowd cheered as he left the podium. I waited for my name to be called out, then I heard it. The crowd cheered extremely loud when they heard my name. It's probably because of the incident in Geosenge Town. I stepped up to the podium. Umbreon and I stood together and I sent out my Pokemon. I threw out Pangoro, Amaura, Braixen, Lucario, and Ninetales. We all made a pose and the crowd cheered. Then we stepped down.

A couple more names were called and then, from the other end of the arena, a bunch of fire Pokemon came. The were with a woman whoI remembered. She's Malva, one of the Elite Four,

"And here comes Malva with her honor to light the flame!" Colin exclaimed,

From behind the podium, a giant silver bowl erupted from the ground. Malva and her Pokemon approached it,

"Use flamethrower!" she shouted, all of her Pokemon erupted flame from their mouths. They all twisted and intertwined and then crashed into the bowl. The bowl was then lit and the crowd cheered,

"We'll see you tomorrow when our first battle happensat 9:30!" Colin exclaimed, and then we all left.

I met up with the others after the went to get lunch and then we split up. I wanted to do some last minute training with all of my Pokemon. I decided to get Absol out as well. I wasn't going to use Skiddo, it's a little too risky. I went to the nearest training place and sent everyone out.

"Hey guys, tomorrow is the tournament so let's train up!" I exclaimed, they all nodded,

We spent the day coming up with new moves and strategies. I even battled some other trainers. When the training ground closed, we just went back to the hotel and came up with strategies. April and Serena fell asleep easily but I stayed up all night. Umbreon sat by my side and made its rings glow for light. We can up with battle plans and schedules and almost fell asleep but we got a Holo Caster call. I ran over to the nightstand and put it on my wrist. I picked it up and saw Calem's face,

"Kylie, can you sleep?" he asked,

"No" I answered,

"Meet me outside then, there's something I wanna show you" he said before hanging up,

I threw on my shoes and ran outside the hotel into the courtyard. He was staying at the same place we were. I saw him out there with a lantern. I waved to him and he came over to me,

"Kylie, do you see that tree?" he asked,

"Yeah" I answered,

"Let's climb it" he answered, "you won't believe your eyes"

I climbed up the tree like I did on Grant's rock wall. I returned Umbreon to her Pokeball so she could rest. He pulled me into the top and I was so surprised at what I saw. I saw a beautiful blue bird with flowing, ribbon-like tailfeathers. I had a shimmering silver beak and a pointed blue crest at the top of its it. It was truly beautiful. It sat perched looking into something that I couldn't see,

"That's Articuno" Calem whispered, "One of the three legendary bird Pokemon"

I gasped in shock. I opened my mouth to say something but Calem covered it. I knew that he didn't want me to startle it. It turned towards us and we ducked so it wouldn't see us.  
When it turned back around we went back to looking at it in awe. Then, it turned so suddenly that we couldn't duck and it saw us. Startled, the bird shot a beam of ice towards me. I screamed as I thought it would hit but something took the move. I saw in front of me was Umbreon, frozen in ice,

"Umbreon!" I shouted, "Calem, give me your lantern!"

Calem gave me the lantern and I held it up to the ice. It started to melt and it took a while for it to melt. Once Umbreon was out of ice, I returned it to its Pokeball. To my surprise, Articuno didn't fly away. I looked to see why and I saw that it had a broken wing.

"Calem, it has a broken wing" I whispered, "do you have anything to heal it?"

"I do have a Full Restore" he answered, "but it's in my bag"

"Is there any other way to heal it?" I asked,

"Here, I'll run back and you stay here, ok?" he asked, I nodded

Calem left and I waited for a couple minutes. Five minutes later, he came back with a full restore. He gave it to me and I approached the bird slowly. I sprayed a couple sprays on the wound and it healed like magic. The bird cried out in joy and I gasped in shock. Calem looked absolutely stunned. Articuno motioned for us to get on its back. Calem and I slowly approached and mounted it. Calem was in front and I was in the back. When we were secure, Articuno took off. It slowly flew us over Kalos. It was beautiful, the snow falling in Snowbelle, the twinkling lights over Lumiose, and the ocean in Coumarine. It was hard to believe this was reality. I gripped on tightly to its feathers and smiled. Calem looked back at me and I saw something I never saw before, I saw how beautiful his twinkling gray eyes were in the night. He smiled at me and asked,

"Isn't this amazing?"

"It couldn't get better" I answered.

* * *

**Some KyliexCalem romance! Where do you think this will go?**

* * *

**Kylie's stats**

**Pokemon**

Eevee, Female, Level 43

Pangoro, Male, Level 38

Amaura, Female, Level 41

Lucario, Male, Level 37

Braixen, Female, Level 42

Ninetales, Female, Level 37

**Badges**

The Bug Badge

The Cliff Badge

The Rumble Badge

The Plant Badge

The Voltage Badge

The Fairy Badge

The Psychic Badge

The Iceberg Badge

**In PC**

Skiddo, Male, Level 32

Absol, Male, Level 43

**Traded**

Azurill, Female

**Items**


End file.
